Gifted Teenagers
by Lillianne Matake
Summary: (Chap 4 is done! ) Gifted Teenagers. What else could this be about. Our boys and girls going through high school, slightly different than other teens would. Knowing myself as a budding writer, I could never come up with an all-out original high school fiction. Rated T for language as teens could never be seen, not swearing. Warning : PPGZxRRBZ pairing.
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

Hello dear readers, old and new.

This is sort-of a remake of my past stories, Gifts/Brick Has Fallen and I hope you would enjoy this version!

However, feel free to visit the other, if you want. Just a reminder, that I would probably not update that story, but I won't take it down either for old time sake. As a memory of how sucky my writing was.

In advance, I apologise if it doesn't sound original as I could never come up with anything original.

I want to thank **_The Cat Whispurrer_** and **Blackrose in the Moonlight **for beta-reading this chapter!

He gave honest and helpful notes for me to work on. It was a really big help! So thank you TCW-kun!

She gave me a thumbs up on publishing the story after reading for quality check! Thanks Blackrose!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGZ.

Published: 7 December 2014

Completed: 12 November 2014 (My Birthday!)

Updated: 3 April 2016

Title: Friends or Foes/The Beginning of the Beginning.

Words: 11839

* * *

There was a young boy who has ruby-red eyes and long reddish orange hair, Brick was his name. Although, he is only 16 years old but he is already out on the streets. Surviving out of his luck, completely in the mercy of fate. Well, maybe not completely...

He and his brothers are fraternal triplets, orphaned at the age of 15, right at the end of that horrid year.

They were nothing alike but of course, that never mattered when it came to family.

Fortunately enough, these boys were able to get simple jobs for young teenagers such as themselves. The only difference between them and the other teens would probably be the fact that most teens work to get extra cash to be spent on whatever they _want_. In the mean time, the boys worked to get cash to survive another day in the ever demanding world.

Nothing is cheap anymore, especially for orphans who were not well off even before their tragic loss. They have no financial support of any kind and there were still plenty of bills to be paid and debts to be settled.

So, it came as a relief to them that they were excused from paying school fees. As poor as they are, they were talented. _Crazy_ talented, it can't even be denied. Their talents were raw with high potential.

Brick, was a smart boy for his age. He took all 10 AP classes offered and presently, he was scoring As in every one of them. His results pleased his teachers and it also brought honor to the academy. Not only that, he was steadily creating his own path to a decent college (a bright future was too much of a dream come true), hopefully he would be going with the help of a scholarship. Brick also has a knack in dancing. Hip-hop, waltz, tango, you name it.

His brothers did not lag behind their eldest. Really, they were all equally talented, just in different areas.

Butch was the school's top athlete, wielding skills in any of the sports offered. He have competed in all tournaments, bringing prestige to the school's name. Not only that, with winning those tournament, he also get to keep the prize money easing the triplet's life just a tiny bit.

Last, but not least, Boomer. He is indeed the runt of the family, but his lovely voice cannot be resisted. He simply has a flair when it comes to playing his instruments while singing a song that could make the audience swoon at his feet. He performs in recitals and public events for fundraisers. Out of school, he would sing in cafes and perform on the streets on an off day. Three quarters of the money he earns would be given to Brick, for safekeeping and as payment to all the bills and loans.

With the three talented brothers, the school could not deny them a full scholarship till the end of their school days.

It all started in an ordinary public school. After a few weeks attending the said school, a scout came over searching for talent. Well, obviously, the scout came across the talented triplets and after learning on where they came from, he offered them a generous offer of a full scholarship to a private boarding-school. Everything related to this academy would be paid by the company managing the academy including tuition fees, books and food allowance. The scout was almost like a guardian angel sent to the orphaned boys. Now, without having to worry about their education, they set out to find small jobs that could earn them money to keep up with the relentless bills that kept coming without fail.

* * *

During the summer holidays,

Brick serves as a waiter in a cafe. It was called Café de l'Amour. In the opinion of the cafe manager, Brick was attracting many customers, mainly _females_ due to his handsome looks as well as _dark and mysterious_ personality as his admirers often commented. He was nicknamed the '_heavenly service' _at the cafe by his adoring admirers.

Not missing this opportunity, his brothers can't help but comment on his fans every time he came back from work and at times, they would just ask, "How was the heavenly service today?". It drove the redhead up the wall, though he would _never_ show that to his _dearest _brothers.

To Brick's annoyance, the manager took this chance to rake in more income to his cafe. You see, Brick was requested by _most_ of the customers which _mostly_ consists of the female gender. Take note that this type of service was not even available back then but it is _now._ Because of this, the cafe sort of became a host cafe which has only _one male host,_ which was none other than our beloved Brick.

With Brick's effect in the cafe, the manager came up with that idea to hire more guys to become _hosts._ However, this plan of hers did not start, just _yet. _The manager wanted to hire Brick's brothers who were also good female attractions. Of course, the cunning manager did not say a word of his plan to Brick, that'd just irritate the hothead of a redhead

So for the mean time, Brick was sent over to every table in a quick rate, that most people would have been too tired to take up. It was almost _superhuman._

Overall, the manager was grateful for Brick's way with the customers, especially the elders who love to chat him up and the children simply loved saying hello to him as he would always respond with a friendly smile.

It goes without saying, with all the customers Brick has brought in with his _looks and charms_, the manager increased his salary befitting his effort and energy used up in his work.

So generally, Brick loved his job, not caring how infuriating it truly is due to the ogling girls and their constant request to obtain his number. _As if that is ever gonna happen, _would be Brick's usual line of thought as he politely declines each request.

_Now_, he _is_ interested in girls, he isn't homosexual; well, if he was, that would be _such a waste. _He simply thinks that it is a waste of time to date around when he knows that he will never be serious with any of the girls. However, to Brick's chagrin, the girls simply never give up. They just kept on coming, being consistently persistent in their attempts.

He'd say that they were getting _more _persistent, but that could be just his imagination, hopefully.

His ever persistent admirers was the only con of working in the cafe. The only thought that comforted him was the high pay he would receive by the end of each month, making everything worth it.

* * *

Butch decided to be a paper boy, delivering newspapers to different housing areas. He would usually ride his bike to do this tiring task.

Being the sporty person he was, he wanted to do something that would require much movement and perspiration to maintain his stamina. On a good day, he could complete his deliveries of four different neighborhood within two hours.

Beginning right after the break of dawn, he would cycle to the newspaper supplier and fetch his load. He could handle four bundles of newspaper at a time. Four bundles were just enough for one and a half neighborhoods. Owing to this fact, he had to rush back to the supplier a few times to get new loads to complete his rounds.

Normally, Butch would take deliveries on the weekends, as he is totally free on those days, unless there was an important match or tournament.

Our Butch had a tough demeanor that seems to be quite an attraction to the ladies. Well, it was no news that girls _love_ tough guys that has the capability of shielding them from danger. Let's be frank, what type of girl does not like the idea of strong arms wrapped around them protectively? Yeah, _no girl_ would decline that especially when the guy is quite the looker.

Butch is mostly desired by girls but there are certain guys attracted to his _masculinity,_ it wasn't easy to handle his gay admirers; it creeped him out to no end. He would never hear the end of it at home, especially with Boomer who could not stop teasing his elder brother. Though most of the time, Boomer ends up with a small bump on the head. Yet, that never stopped him from bothering him.

Not to mention that he was not as polite as his brothers were. In contrast to his brothers, he was the roughest out of the three, his replies were vulgar and very offensive. His personality managed to scare most of his creepy admirers away, males _and_ females. However, _apparently_ the students really don't know the definition of rejection or giving up despite their high education and their off-the-charts results. Just to show that high results do not make you a smart person.

Take note everybody or maybe, hope is just too strong of a thing to ignore despite the great odds.

However not surprisingly, Butch was a known delinquent in the school, often breaking most of the school rules and doing all-out pranks. His aim was to do as many unbelievably impossible pranks to leave a scar on the school when he leaves. It was a wonder the school hasn't kicked him out yet or taken his scholarship away from him. Then again, at the end of the day, this prankster had successfully bring honor to the school time and time again, more than any student had in the past years.

* * *

Last, but not least, would be the gentlest and youngest brother, Boomer. His talent lies in favor of music. However, he did not take on any job that requires his talent. Instead, he decided to offer his service in babysitting children.

Our beloved navy-blue-eyed boy is a sucker for children. Boomer had the most patience and the highest tolerance when it comes to little kids. After all, he figured that dealing with small children is no different from dealing with his elder brothers.

At least with little kids, you could easily find a way to distract them from making a mess out of their little games or maybe soothe them with sympathizing words when it comes down to a horrid tantrum (_Or_ bribe them with treats). Addition to that, little kids don't swear their asses off when they are throwing their whiny tantrums.

Having said that, comparing the little kids to his brothers...Little kids win hands down.

They are just a _bloody_ nightmare coming to life. There was no stopping the loud and vulgar words coming out of their crude mouth. Boomer often finds himself in between his brothers trying to stop an oncoming fight. You've got to hand it to Boomer, for withstanding all that heat and physical pain. You could only imagine the fights they have had.

Though, Boomer has to admit that some of the arguments are often redundant and hilarious to the ear. So at times, he would just let them be; for some entertainment in his grim life.

Boomer is always available during the weeknights instead of the weekends due to the rehearsals and never-ending requests for performances by the performing arts department for social events. His earnings were not much but at times he would get extra cash due to the frequent babysitting jobs he has done for a family. It was just enough for him to save some and give the others to Brick to settle the bills for the summer.

The triplets really worked their asses off on their jobs to get by the days. Slowly all the loans bit by bit were paid off and miraculously, their monthly bills were settled in due course. Brick handled their financial needs responsibly. For now, the brothers were doing well and hopefully it would continue that way for a very long time. At least until they graduate from their high school days.

* * *

One day, Brick was having an off day that was supposedly mandatory to be given to him as an employee, according to some government rules. It was a day his _endearing _admirers would have to wait in torment for two whole days for his return to the _ever busy_ cafe. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of an off day though.

On his day off, Brick decided to walk around the forest at the outskirts of Tokyo City (in oppose to his former idea to sulk in his room). It was honestly amazing on how there are still places like that to go to. However, this particular forest was sort of off-limits, but being a mischievous and curious boy he was, it did not deter his decision to take a walk around the area.

After all, what was there to lose from _walking_? So, there he was, walking and enjoying the lovely nature surrounding his being. His brothers were either on their job or doing some school related assignment. He was on his own and it was pleasant to be alone for the time being.

He loved how the leaves rustled as the wind blew, how the birds would always repeat the tune that he hummed, be it a whistle, a hum or a song. They will always repeat the same tune to him. It made him feel a sense of calmness that just relaxed his ever tensed muscles.

Unexpectedly, he came across a house. It was hard to not notice a white house in the middle of the evergreen forest. It had a red roof, intricately designed window frames, and the balcony was covered with colorful plants and tendrils of vines forming a mini-jungle. The house was painted pure white and the surrounding of the house was covered with many types of wild plants and beautiful flowers, there was even a lake that looked so calm as it reflected the sunlight, creating a glistening effect at its surface. The sun seemed to be playing on the water.

Brick could not help but feel curious about the house. His curiosity simply peeked at the sight of the house, it was a house standing on its own in the middle of the forest.

_Could this be why the place is off-limits? It was bought...? Who would buy a forest...Well, then again look at this place. It is so calm and serene, the perfect getaway from the busy city life. Not to mention that the owner could just take off at anytime due to the short distance from the city...Not a bad idea..._

Consumed by his own curiosity, Brick creeped to the nearest window and boy, he did not regret it one bit because what he saw interested him immensely than any other creature he had ever laid his eyes on. _It was a girl._ _A gorgeous redhead with snow white skin._

She stood in the middle of the room, playing a violin. The music she played was simply bewitching. The way she held her bow and her utmost concentration expressed on her beauteous face. Definitely bewitching. Not to mention her form, that stance, it was just _perfect_. At least it is, from his perspective.

He had seen Boomer played the violin a few times and he was undeniably good, but this girl is just, downright breathtaking.

She has pink eyes that shines and shimmer which could be compared to a spinel stone. She has long orange tresses which was let loose and the color was just like his but in a lighter shade. Her skin was snow white, seemingly flawless and was very tempting to touch. Her lips looked so soft, and full, so _kissable_.

_Damn...I ought to just grab those hips and just..._

She looked like she is around his age, give or take. Before he could stop himself, his eyes travelled southwards and analyzed the girl's figure. She's definitely gorgeous, he is sure of it. She has a slim waist and curves at the right places. She was wearing a blank tank top paired with a white tennis skirt reaching mid-thigh. A pink sweater was tied around her hips, making them look...wide. She has long sensuous legs of a model, her feet was tucked into a pair of white tennis shoes.

Her body was indeed perfect for her age. If Brick was to be honest, most women in her twenties would love to own a body like her. After gazing at her body, he blushed as his gaze returned to her face. She looks so calm as if there was nothing to worry about.

A rare thing in this world filled with various degree of catastrophe.

Brick heaved a sigh as he looked at the pink-eyed girl. He felt a tug at his heart and felt his stomach lunged at the sight of the girl. All of a sudden, the music stopped. The girl spotted him and she was looking at him intensely with those beautiful rose-red eyes.

He just stood there, not knowing what to do.

After staring sparingly long at her mysterious companion, she decided to see who it is. She stood up and went directly to her window still holding her violin; a gift from her late grandfather who dreamt of being a violinist but sadly, never had the chance to. With caution she opened her window and saw pools of rubies. She just gazed at them with the minutes passing by. There was no doubt she had never seen a pair of such striking red eyes much less ruby-red eyes that was stunningly hypnotising. One could just drown in them when one stares at them for far too long of a time.

She finally snapped out of her reverie and asked the boy a question.

At that moment, she realised that he has the same coloured hair as her but only a shade darker and slightly shorter compared to her long tresses. His hair was in a low pony tail and it was wild and messy. Finally, she found her voice again and asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?".

It came out sounding more like a squeak, it's a wonder that Brick heard her.

_Really...you sounded so pathetic! Way to go leader girl. You can face scary-looking executives but falter at the face of an average teen boy. Even if he is a cute red-eyed one..._

Brick shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked directly at the redheaded girl. He wasn't going to falter, not in front of such a beautiful girl. He has a pride to protect.

"Ah yes...I'm sorry for trespassing. Yeah, I realised this place is supposed to be off-limits. I was...Curious? Furthermore, I saw you and heard you playing that violin, and I think it was beautiful...," said Brick as steady as he could.

"Thanks, come on in. By the way...My name is Momoko Yukihara Akatsutsumi. What's yours?" said Momoko, with a light blush due to the given compliment...

"My name is Brick Jojo and thanks," replied Brick as he climbed in through the window.

_... Did not expect that at all..,Oh well, why not? I have nothing better to do today anyway,_ thought Brick as landed on the floor.

As he settled himself, he got a full view of the room. It was a simple white room which was filled with a piano complete with its bench, a guitar and a few music stands. Momoko was sitting on one of the stools that was in the room and she was pointing to one of the stools next to her, gesturing Brick to sit down which he gratefully complied. She smiled at him and she looks absolutely gorgeous as she did and not to mention adorable.

_She should smile more often. Anyway her lips are moving a bit, wait I think she's talking to me and now she's waving her hands at my face. Fuck, I must've looked stupid. Fuck._

"Sorry I was just thinking…So, what were you saying?" Brick apologised. His focus was totally on her. It was hard for Momoko not to notice. She looked away, her heart beating faster by each passing moment under his cool gaze.

"So...I was just asking on what were you doing here...," asked Momoko who was still looking at the ever riveting wooden floor.

_What am I doing... I'm better than this._

"Oh, right. About that. Well, it is kinda an off day for me today and I just wanted to wander around? You know, to empty my mind and enjoy the unpolluted surroundings of mother nature?" replied Brick with an added snicker at the end.

"Wait, let me rephrase my question...What are you doing in an off-limits area?" questioned Momoko, rolling her pink eyes in slight annoyance.

"Heh, well...I was just...Er...Curious? I mean, C'mon. Who wouldn't be fucking curious about an off-limits area, right? Like seriously, when something specifically instruct you to stay away...It gives you more of a reason to be curious as shit and come closer to explore the crap out of the place," said Brick looking out of the window.

"Hmph. That may be true but in the end, if you slip up, you get caught and feel regrets on breaking the rules in the first place," sneered Momoko condescendingly.

"Not necessarily in that order. Anyway, look at me. I got caught by you and I have no regrets...at all."

As Brick said this, he looked at Momoko with an unidentified glint in those gorgeous red eyes.

_Was he...flirting with me?_

Momoko felt her pulse quicken yet again. Her mind going blank at the sight of those hypnotising eyes.

_Momoko, get a hold of yourself. It's not like boys never flirted with you before. C'mon, you have plenty of experience in this sort of thing. Calm your nerves. He's just a boy. A very good looking one, no doubt...but you have met plenty of those as well. So yeah. Get over it._

"Well, then thank the heavens above it _was _me who found you. If it was any of the ranger guys...Well, your _ass_ would have been whooped by now," said Momoko mockingly at the redhead.

Brick snorted at Momoko's statement, not believing it the fact those rangers actually _could_ whoop his sweet ass. Oh yes, Brick knows what he has, and apparently a smoking hot ass is one of his favourable quality that girls seem to take delight in. This honestly inflated his already big head, but the girls did not make it easy for him, as they have _no shame_ when they do stare at it. Brick has certainly been objectified. He doesn't know whether to be flattered by their constant attention or creeped out by their shameless quest.

"I _highly_ doubt my ass would be kicked that easily," he replied boastfully in a low voice. Nevertheless, Momoko heard him and responded with a scoff followed by an "_Oh please..._"

"Hey. I am a tough guy...They should be the one, fearing _me_," replied Brick smirking victoriously towards Momoko.

"_Right._ I am just gonna pretend that I _believe_ you... _Boys, I swear._"

Brick gave a low chuckle and Momoko could feel warmth spreading in her chest.

"Well, Akasutsumi-san I think I shall take my leave. I think I wasted enough of your precious time already," declared Brick gallantly as he opened the window, swinging one of his legs over the window sill.

"W-what?"

"I am going to leave, milady."

"Wait...Why? I mean, you said you're having an off day, right? Well, unless you have something to do...and don't address me that way!" said a fidgety Momoko while she mentally pinched herself as she questioned on why did she even bother asking.

_Duh, you like him and you want him around_, whispered a voice replying her rhetorical question in her restless mind.

_Oh shut up, _she thought but not denying anything.

"If you wanted me to stay, all you had to do was ask _milady_," Brick teased.

Momoko immediately snapped out of her thoughts and glared at redheaded boy.

"Oh please, as if I would want an egoistic boy threading around my house," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You've just implied that you wanted the _egoistic boy_ to stay," was his clever comeback.

"I didn't _imply_ anything. It was all in your head."

Brick scoffed at that.

"Right. You don't want a bloody handsome bloke such as myself, to stay. That's _very _believable."

"_Language," _uttered Momoko under her breath.

"Fine you know what? For _your_ sake, I'll stay. _After all,_ you _do want_ me around and I'm not one to deny a cute girl's wish..."

Brick smirked playfully at the female redhead, indicating his victory.

"Again, let me clarify. You simply don't understand what I'm _trying _to imply...Why would I want a boy who has a head the size of the sun trudging around the corridors? His head might _explode_ due to its _over-inflating_ and make such a huge mess and, _I'm_ _not one to clean up after other's messes_."

Brick smirked at the last part.

"Tsk tsk tsk it is unbecoming to be in such _denial_ you know?" said Brick with a widened smirk as he closed the window. Momoko rolled her eyes, _clearly displeased_ at the fact that he was staying. She certainly did not want him around and no, her cheeks are not feeling warm.

Brick cannot help but snicker as he noticed the blush spreading on Momoko's cheeks, not to mention those shining eyes.

_This is going to be fun._

Momoko should really work on controlling her facade.

"Whatever. Stay if you want. Just so you know, my friends are coming over in a bit. They should be here any minute now and since you're quite muddy, why not take a hot shower huh?" suggested Momoko as she placed her violin into its bag. She loosen up her bow and zipped the bag up.

"A shower sounds good," voiced Brick as he realised that she was indeed right. His clothes were dirty, with tiny specks of dirt on his worn out jeans. Mud covering the bottom half of his shoes. Thankfully, he didn't leave mud tracks on the floor, miraculously enough.

Following Momoko, he cannot help but stare at the girl. The way she walked with a slight bounce with every step and the glow she seems to be radiating.

"Here's the bathroom, there are clean towels in the cupboard and I'll get you some extra clothes for to wear while your clothes get washed," said Momoko, gesturing towards the room.

"No, no. That's okay, just bag them up. I'll wash it at home," he declined the kind offer.

"No, it's fine, I _insist_," she stressed.

"Aw pinky, do you want to get a whiff of me? You know I'll let you come a bit closer for you to do so. Come here you cutie," teased Brick, fully knowing that it'd annoy Momoko to be spoken to in such a way.

"Oh God, you and your cockiness. I'm nauseated."

Brick chuckled and said, "Hmmm I don't hear a no from you, Momo."

"Hey! Who said you could call me random names, huh?"

By then, Brick already made his way into the bathroom and shut the door with a loud thud. Momoko glared at the _poo_r bathroom door which had done absolutely nothing to her. Steadying herself, she went out to find extra clothes for the ginger. The pink-eyed girl who was definitely not done being annoyed with her unexpected guest was searching through the drawers and cupboards in her parents' bedroom. The _poor_ cupboards and drawers were slammed shut by the pink-eyed girl.

Finally, she found a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, plus some briefs. Can't forget those. Well, one would usually worry when one takes their parents' things with concerns of hygiene and everything. Even so, Momoko's father had never set foot in this getaway house, though his belongings are all there for him, prepared and ready to be used. So, hygiene was not a problem. Truth be told, Brick could probably just take the clothes home without ever having to worry about returning them. After all, her dad probably won't mind anyway, he never even comes to this house.

Going back to the guest room, she laid the clothes on the bed. Glancing at the bathroom door, she spotted his dirty laundry.

_He must have put it outside just now to keep it from getting wet. Screw what he said, I'm washing them._

Momoko gathered his clothes and went into the kitchen where a washing machine was all up and ready to be used. After clicking a few buttons and adding detergent and softener, she left it. With that done and dealt with, she went to the living room, waiting for her beloved guests.

In the bathroom, Brick was enjoying the hot shower. It felt so good. Warm water is a rare luxury for him in his own home. The use of the heater would just increase the amount of bills they'd have to pay. It was a pleasant change from the icy cold water he had to endure.

_Heaven...This is what it is..._

_A big bath tub, a shower and a fucking huge mirror. And hell, the warm water is splendid. The tiling of this place ain't bad either. Okay, scratch that, this place screams wealth._

_Sigh...This hot shower is just what I fucking need._

* * *

At the time being, Miyako and Kaoru were already standing in front of Momoko's doorstep and they have brought along two boys with them. The girls were patiently waiting for their _lovely _host to show up and open the locked door. Technically, Miyako was the one being patient, Kaoru knocked hard on the front door repetitively and yelled for Momoko to _hurry her ass up._

Momoko was still in the living room, looking through the music sheets she brought with her. Kaoru's loud knocks broke her concentration and alerted her of their ever waiting presence.

Momoko hurried to the front door, adjusting her clothes as she went to look at least presentable. Opening the door, she greeted her friends with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her pink eyes saw her best friends, and she reflexively hugged Miyako and Kaoru.

Kaoru was wearing a green football jersey which fits her well, showing off a bit of her curves and a pair of black denim shorts reaching above her mid-thigh with black trainers with yellow laces. Her hair was as messy as always.

Miyako was wearing a cute white sundress with spaghetti straps, with some sort of light blue denim vest and her feet was adorned with nude coloured gladiator sandals. Her hair was swept to the side in a low pony tail.

The girls had always loved spending time with each other (though Kaoru often denies this), so play dates like this was a normal routine.

Not long after, Momoko finally noticed that she had more company to entertain, two male teenagers to be exact. A raven-haired boy with dark green eyes and a dirty blond with navy-blue eyes. Both tanned and well built. Momoko immediately thought of Brick, with his high cheekbones and intense ruby-red eyes. From the first moment, she laid her eyes on the boys, something at the back of her mind kept nagging her. It was like, there was something about the boys that felt _familiar._

_Well, this is indeed a surprise._

"Hey Kaoru-chan and Miyako-chan, come in and please do invite the boys in as well," said Momoko with twinkling eyes filled with unhidden curiosity.

"Hey Momoko-chan! Gosh you let down your hair!" exclaimed Miyako, her sky blue eyes shimmering. Those eyes were looking fixedly at the ginger with amusement.

"_Wow _great observation skills Miya but yeah, you did. What's up? Now that I noticed, you even trimmed it to your waist," said Kaoru, suspicion lacing her voice, they both know _too well _that Momoko _hates_ cutting her hair. Kaoru felt her protectiveness surging through her body.

She had been growing her hair out from middle school and she was very adamant to keep her hair long. Really, there was a time they had to trim it due to a chewing gum getting stuck in her hair and there was more than one of them stuck in her gorgeous locks. It was honestly a cruel prank on the ginger.

Momoko was inconsolable, they had to snip her hair to her horror. Momoko simply adored her long tresses and she was very protective of it. From then on, Momoko kept an eye out for pranks that targeted her hair.

"Well, I...I just thought that it's time for a change that's all, and anyway, I was just thinking of wearing my new headband. Okaa-san just gave it to me, this morning. Right before she left. So, I thought why not try it, right? I mean the high pony tail with a big red bow was getting old anyway. So...what do you think of it?" replied Momoko as she looked expectantly at her friends for their opinions.

"I think it looks fine. You always look good anyway pinky. So, you have nothing to worry about. Yeah man, the headband is definitely a good exchange for the big red bow."

"Momoko-chan you look lovely, as pretty as a picture! This style fits you well and you're right Kaoru-chan, the bow was indeed getting old."

* * *

Nowadays,

Miyako is still as beautiful as ever, being the most popular girl in school, followed by Momoko and Kaoru. All three girls are the most desired girls in school, the flowers of Westfield Academy.

Momoko has always been beautiful but because of her boy-crazy attitude, it just scared the boys away. She stopped being boy-crazy after she officially turning thirteen.

As oppose to popular beliefs, her change was not because she wanted to attract more boys. One of the factors would probably be the rationality that sort of came with age. It is also due to her interest in music that surfaced when her late grandfather gave her a violin.

With this, she became one of the best violinist in school out of hundreds of violinist in the ever talented school orchestra. She had obtained the privilege to play solo from time to time, in recitals and social events. A privilege only given to the best of the best. It was indeed an honour and Momoko is very aware of it.

On the other hand, she had also achieved great heights in her academic as well as in the disciplinary system, being a role model and the youngest head council the school will ever have. After all, she was only 15, when she was given the post. Too young to be beaten. Leadership just came easily to her just as music did.

Miyako is definitely the bubbly one out of the three, still, after all the years they have spent together. Her popularity was due to her innocent beauty and her lovely personality. Her laughter was like wind chimes blown by a gentle summer breeze.

Her beauteous smile is soft and carefree, a quality that most of the male population of the academy, simply adores. She has always been a straight A's student, and that never changed until now. Her academic results are usually in the top 5 in her classes.

A talented pianist but she is an even more talented singer. Her voice is purely honey, mellifluous and just so addictive. She represented the school in plenty of singing competitions and performed in musicals. Miyako has a flair for acting, more often than not, she is chosen out of many other performers who auditioned, for a part in the musicals.

Being a school that has seen many talents, it's common to be strict when it comes to auditions for anything at all-sports teams, debate team, a member of the prefects' board, a part in a drama or a musical, you name it. It's a simple system, the best of the best gets the part. So owing to this fact, auditions are carried out in different stages to filter out the rest to find the most suitable candidate for the part. It was tedious and nerve-wrecking. No one could just breeze through the auditions, not even the very best.

_After all, being the best at a certain thing, does not necessarily mean you are suitable for the part. _Something that everyone should take note of.

Kaoru is still athletic and still a tomboy. This fact is believed to be a permanent thing rather than just a _phase._ She even managed to convince the principal of the school to allow her to wear slacks as an alternative to the skirts that would be the default uniform. Despite this, she still manages to attract boys as well as _girls_.

In her fangirls opinion, Kaoru has more masculinity compared to an average guy and her hot athletic bod is such a turn on. Kaoru had inevitably became the girl who girls would go lesbian for and damn, it was weird for her.

She had been in the receiving end of Momoko's playful teasing from the moment a random fangirl proclaimed her love towards Kaoru.

It was the beginning of a nightmare for dear Kaoru. Presently, Momoko and Miyako was having a ball, making fun of her. Unlike her two best friends, Kaoru was not a whiz in academic as she is in sports.

Her easiest subject would probably be English Language and Mathematics. Kaoru was never interested in learning how to play a music instrument and if she had wanted to, she would have chosen the electric guitar but somehow, one way or another, she ended up learning the flute instead.

Even Kaoru can't explain the sudden change of mind. Hell, she didn't even know why she decided to play a _bloody_ instrument, but in the end, she felt the satisfaction of mastering the flute anyway. Soon enough, she finally got to learn how to play the electric guitar, but her instrument by default would be her flute. Kaoru is not a part of any band or orchestra, she plays for the fun of it.

Nevertheless, she performs from time to time, mostly in collaboration with Momoko and Miyako during recitals and social events.

* * *

Back to the present time, Momoko smiled thankfully at the compliments given and showed them in. The boys looked hesitant but they went in anyway, following the two girls. The redhead led them to the music room and bowed as she dismissed herself to fetch a certain guest of hers.

The teens seated themselves at the bean bags available at the edge of the said room and started chatting.

"Boomer, I know I said this before but like I said your singing is amazing. I mean, like, it was so natural, you know? Singing looked so natural on you, and I don't even know that's even possible. It's like singing is what you're _born_ to do."

"Wow, that's quite a good compliment for such a small performance in a cafe... Thanks Miya-chan," replied shyly with a tinge of red splashed on his pale cheeks.

"Well, I mean it! Where do you learn to play?"

"Hmmm...I was self-taught. I've always loved playing instruments...So I don't know, I just experimented with most of the instruments..."

"When did you start?"

"Hmm...I think it was on my first day in junior high. So...13? I guess so. Can't remember exactly when, it felt like forever..."

"Wow..."

"Don't..."

"Huh? Don't what?"

"Don't...compliment me like that...It's normal you know...singing and playing instruments. Nothing special about it."

Miyako giggled at his statement and Boomer looked away as he felt his face getting hotter. If he looked at her now, she might see a tomato.

"Well, that's what you think Boomer. Not many people could perform like you do and in my opinion, that deserves to be praised."

"Not too much..."

"God...you are so stubborn on this. Can't you take a compliment like any normal guy?" declared Miyako, snickering at the poor boy.

"Hey, hey...I _can_ take a compliment. It's just, uncalled for? Wait no. Unneeded, as I know I'm good," said Boomer, blush and all gone, replaced by a confident smirk.

"Awwww someone finally found his words...and his confidence too apparently."

"Oh, it was never lost in the first place. It just wouldn't be chivalrous if I did otherwise... You girls have commonly high standards when it comes to guys."

"Right, you're not being chivalrous now are you? ...And we girls must have high standards, or else you boys would probably treat us like...like...trash!"

"I can't keep up that facade forever Bubbles...And anyway being honest is the best thing to do right? Well, that's what they kept pressing on anyway. _Honesty is the best principle..._Though, I can't deny that some guys are just douchebags."

Boomer went on, not realizing he screwed up the honesty quote. Miyako plainly decided to ignore his little mistake.

"Language! And...and..." stuttered a pouting Miyako who was trying to glare at the boy. She failed and looked like a wounded puppy instead, it was indeed adorable. Boomer cannot help but chuckle a bit at her cuteness.

"Wait...what did you call me?"

"What do you mean...?"

"Y-you called me... Bubbles..." sputtered Miyako, blushing furiously while trying to glare at the blond (She failed, she looked like a wounded puppy instead).

"I think it suits you _Bubbles. _You're freaking adorable and very cheerful...just like bubbles. So...do you like the cute name I picked up for you..._Bubbles._"

* * *

While the blue-eyed teenagers bickered animatedly with plenty of hand gestures from Miyako and playful smirks thrown at her from Boomer who had a mischievous glint in his eyes, the green-eyed teens were quiet as Butch fell asleep when he sat on the bean bag. Kaoru found herself with nothing to do but stare blankly into space. It was quite some time until Butch woke up with a loud yawn snapping Kaoru out of her empty thoughts.

"...What time is it?"

"It's...around afternoon..."

"Oh...," responded Butch still looking sleepy and haggard.

"What's up with you, you looked haggard the moment we met you, are you sick or somethin'?"

"No. Just tired, I did some work in the morning. Extra loads this time. Should've went a bit slower..."

Kaoru looked at the Butch raising an eyebrow at his reply.

"What do you do?"

"I'm the paper guy. You know, who sends newspapers to people's doorsteps and mailboxes."

"Oh...you were given extra today then..."

"Yeah...one of my colleagues? Yeah, I guess I can call that bastard a colleague. He went M.I.A on me. So, I had to do his load as well. In the end, I spent four hours delivering newspapers throughout different neighbourhoods."

"Wow. Four hours? That's quite fast."

"I have to be. People love their papers early in the morning. Not during the noon. If that was the case, I'd have taken my goddamn time."

"Shit...You're legs must be dying on you now."

"No shit sherlock."

Kaoru took a deep breath as she contemplate on her next words, fully knowing that she cannot leave her guest sore, literally.

"I'm gonna get you some ice or something. Do you want anything specific?"

"... Do you have beer?"

"No," snapped Kaoru.

"Damn...Well, I won't mind some...coke or is that unavailable as well?"

"In truth, that's a favorite here. Now rest up some more, I'll be back."

Kaoru made her way to the kitchen and the moment she stepped into the room, she was given a shock of a lifetime. Never in a million years would Kaoru even thought that she would see this happening. Never. Not even once. It was highly impossible but there it was. Right in her line of vision.

On the floor of the ever clean kitchen was Momoko who was on top of some redheaded boy. Momoko's pink eyed widen in panic when she noticed Kaoru standing there, gaping at them probably having several _unwanted_ thoughts on the scenario being shown to her.

"Kaoru! This is not what it looks like!"

Kaoru blinked at her and walked over to the freezer with a nonchalant look on her face. Momoko watched the girl took the kettle filled with already warm water placed on the counter. Kaoru then open a cupboard, to get a red basin. Finally, she went to the refrigerator to get a big bottle of coke and got two cups from the counter. Who knows how she even managed to carry it all. All this time, Kaoru did not say a word to the reds. Not even looking at them. Probably not daring to see the same view yet again.

_Wait, I'm sure there is muscle cream here somewhere, _thought the raven-haired girl.

Kaoru then, went to check the top cupboards and found the cream. She internally gave herself a pat on the back.

Kaoru was walking out of the room but stopped mid-tracks. She took a deep breath and turned around, facing the flushed redheads.

"Look. Just...just...Stay safe okay? It is understandable but yeah, be careful. Won't want any drama happening."

Momoko could not help but gape at the green-eyed girl as she walked out of the room.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Kaoru sighed as her eye twitched at the memory. It was hilarious and frankly, amusing especially since her redheaded friend was _on top._ It was the joke of the century. She walked through the corridors looking for the music room.

_Left or right...Ah... Here we go._

She entered the room and looking around, she noticed the pairs of blue eyes were not in the room. Raising an eyebrow she could not help but shake her head to get rid of the thoughts about the innocent Miyako doing _anything._ Miyako wouldn't, she is way too demure for that.

_Sigh...I don't think I can ever see that floor the same way ever again._

"What up Butterbutt? You look as if you're gonna throw up," commented Butch looking at Kaoru with a tinge of worry in his eyes, not much.

"Yeah...Just...I think..I don't know! I saw Momoko on top of some other redhead."

"Wow the gingers are getting it on. Why can't we do that butterbutt."

Butch can't help but ponder on the very possibility of...Never mind.

"Fuck you and why the heck are you calling me that."

"Cause you have a hot ass? Can't help but notice that firm ass you have with those shorts you have on," said Butch while his eyes travelled downwards from her face, looking at her body with a perverted glint in his eyes.

Kaoru puffed up and glared at the boy.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself you perverted ass or else you're not gettin' any of this _nice, _warm water or refreshing coke I have here."

Butch gestured zipping his mouth but his eyes kept staring at her body to her annoyance. Kudos to him, he did not commented much to Kaoru's amusement.

Kaoru cannot remember the last time she was this lenient towards a guy. It was such an off day for her that day. She sighed yet again.

"Three."

"Huh?"

"Three times...That was the third time you sighed today."

"Oh really. I wonder why."

"Look, what's up. I don't know shit about you but I'm sure as heck that you don't sigh much. You don't seem the type."

"I just had a bad day."

"I guess we all do at some point."

"Yeah... Whatever, it will go away. Coke?"

"Please."

Kaoru passed him a cup of it and went on to pour the warm water into the basin.

Butch placed his legs in the basin with a grunt, reaffirming that it was indeed what he needed.

"I'm gonna put this here, just in case you need it," said Kaoru as she waved the tube of cream at Butch's annoyed face before she placed it at his side.

"You're being very kind for a girl who had a bad day."

"You're a guest. Guests have to be treated right."

"...Thanks though I was hoping to be a bit more special, but obviously you treat all guys the same way."

Kaoru just looked at him weirdly before bursting into laughter. She was not sure why she even laughed, it was not even hilarious, but it felt great to do so.

After she steadied herself, she replied, "Believe what you want Butch."

"Go on a date with me?"

"In your dreams."

"We can always start there."

"God you're a persistent one are you."

"I'm quite in touch with my feminine side when I'm tired as fuck apparently."

"People usually get cranky, and how the fuck is that a feminine side?"

"I am not in that usual category. I'm bloody special. You girls are persistent as fuck when you wanna be."

"Right if you're _bloody special_ then I'm a fallen angel from the heavens above. We girls...Well, fair enough."

"You could be with that sweet ass, butterbutt."

"One more word that describes my ass, and I will break your nose."

"Everything you say goes Butterbutt."

And that is how Butch received a burning red hand mark on his left cheek and _Dang_, that girl can really slap.

The greens spent their time partly bickering and flirting in Butch's case. Meanwhile in the kitchen, the reds were...discussing certain matters.

* * *

Here is what really happened in the kitchen, nothing dirty just a simple trip and fall, but of course, that trip and fall ended up to be one of the clichéd awkward cute moments that seems to be the starting point of a cute lasting relationship. Well, this time, this cliché is quite cute and awkward if one sees it in another perspective, but for the reds it was a tad bit horrifying. Well, technically it was only horrifying for the redheaded girl. The boy did not think much of it.

You see, it all started in the guest room.

Brick was just finishing his well-needed shower, he took his precious time enjoying the ever pleasurable warm water. So when he went out of the bathroom and due to his normal habits at home, he was stark naked with no towel to cover his nudity.

_This_ would not be such a problem if it were not for Momoko's presence in the room.

What a..coincidence?

Momoko gaped at the view, horrified, and covered her mouth as she screamed. She grabbed the pillow to cover her face which was getting redder by the second.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

He did not know how he did it, as he wanted to scream and hide as well...but he kept his cool and went back inside to cover up with a towel. It was the most awkward thing that ever happened to him, moreover one of the most embarrassing experience ever. He had plenty and most do include girls, unfortunately to his displeasure.

Being straightforward, this will sound quite egoistic and self-centred as hell. Brick has no such worries of being embarrassed. His pride would not let him. He had nothing to be ashamed of. After all, he is not considered _small, or short_. Even by the men population. Not at all.

With that thought in his mind, he continued to wear the clothes Momoko had prepared for him. To reduce dear Momo's discomfort, he changed into them in the bathroom. It was honestly weird on how Momoko did not moved from her spot till the very end. She just kept covering her face with the pillow, and occasionally you could hear an exasperated sigh from time to time.

"Hey. I'm done just so you know. Don't worry I'm all covered up," said Brick twitching to smirk at the blushing redhead.

"...Ok..."

It seemed to take so much effort to lift her head from the pillow and when she did, her cheeks were still flushed of embarrassment.

"Hey...There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Like seriously..."

"That's what _you think_," snapped Momoko on edge.

"Hey...it's not like you're not gonna see a naked guy soon right?"

With that, two out of the three brothers got slapped. Brick trailed after Momoko to the kitchen, his bangs covering half of his face, covering a bit of the red hand mark.

_Why the kitchen?_

"Brick, help me make some refreshments. It is the _least_ you could do...after..._that._"

"You talk about it like it is the worst thing that could've happened to you. I mean seriously, you got the best view out of all the future views you will be given soon enough."

Brick wanted to continue but he stopped as Momoko turned and glared at him. It was not exactly helping as she was also holding a kitchen knife. _Why the fuck is she holding a kitchen knife!_

"_Brick._ _Please go make some tea."_

"Yes, ma'am."

Brick filled the kettle he found on the stove with water and heated it. He then went to look around for tea bags. He wanted to ask Momoko, but she was chopping those oranges and apples with such ferociousness that he did not dare get too near to the moody ginger.

Momoko could not get the image of his _nudity_ from her mind. It was so difficult. It's replaying over and over again.

_Why is he so stupid?Why did he not wear a towel? It's not like I did not provide any. He is an idiot. A total retarded ass._

As her thoughts continued, her fruit chopping gets more intense and the chop sounds got louder by each passing thought. After a while, she was finally done with her fruits and place them on a huge plate. Arranging them nicely like any neat girl would.

_There, presentable enough to be served. Now..some pastries..or maybe brownies? How about soup? No...something easier to make. Hmm..._

Momoko had evidently calmed down as she mull over on which appetiser she should serve to her guests. Brick had taken notice of this and took his chance to ask her about the tea bags.

Clearing his throat, he had managed to get her attention. Momoko glanced at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Just wondering where are the tea bags?"

"Oh we're out."

"You asked me to make tea..."

"Really? Did I? Must've slipped my mind for a bit."

"So..."

"Make coffee instead. There is some columbian coffee beans on the first shelf from below, on your right."

"Right. Got it. Coffee on the way."

Brick had no desire to play around with the other ginger after seeing her threatening anger mode. Nope, definitely not cute at all.

On the other hand, Brick had no problem making coffee, he even loved to make it. He enjoys the smell of it and the bittersweet taste given the right ratio. You could say he was a coffee-addict. Admittedly, he does smoke as well, but he does not enjoy it as much as drinking coffee. It was unusual from other's perspective but it's the truth. He could go on days without smoking, but a day without coffee was hell for the ginger.

As he made the ever fragrant coffee, he hummed a soft tune that perked Momoko's ears. She recognised it from somewhere and began humming along unconsciously. It was sort of an upbeat song? A bit retro-ish, Momoko thought. After a while, they hummed in sync without a note out of place. Soon enough, Brick was done and stopped his idle humming.

"Hey Momo. I'm done!"

"It's 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor, wasn't it?"

"Wh-...Oh. Yeah...You're familiar with her songs?"

"Not all of them, but that happens to be one of my recent favourites..."

"Oh..."

"I never thought boys would like the song. Like, it's quite...hmm...Well, in a way, it is demanding of boys?"

"Sexist?"

"In some people's opinion, yes."

"Well...It's...Well, for one thing Boomer kept singing it in the bathroom every time he showers. His voice could be heard all over the house. I mean, well, I am fine with the song, it's not bad. The singer ain't bad either."

"Uhuh...So..You don't like the song because of the content itself."

"Well, no. I like the song, the lyrics, the singer and even the message directed to all men! I agree with it even. Girls...are meant to be treated higher than men... That I cannot disagree. Anyway, the song is quite catchy."

"...Why do I feel like this should be left alone..."

"...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah...Have you heard Lips Are Moving?"

"Sing it."

"_You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny deny-ny-ny..deny-ny...but I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye...goodbye-bye-byeeee," _sang Momoko as she moved her hips in rhythm.

_"I know you lie cause your lips are movin'...Tell me do you think I'm dumb?...I might be young but I ain't stupid...Talking around in circles with your tongue..."_

_"I gave you bass and you gave me sweet talk...Sayin' I'm your number one...But I know you lie cause your lips are movin'...Baby don't you know I'm done..."_

"Okay you _do_ know the song."

"Well, yeah...and I place all blame on Boomer."

"Sure blame your baby brother, he is your brother right? What has he _ever_ done to you?"

"He is, and don't get me started on what did that brat has ever done to me."

"Wow aren't you a lovely one."

"I'm lovely as a daffodil _Momo._"

The conversation ended there as Momoko finally decided on a simple dessert. She started to make a pie. Lemon Meringue pie. It was one of her favourite recipes.

* * *

~Short Flashback~

_Momoko walked into the kitchen where Rena-senpai was just about to place some pie on the counter._

_"Hello Momoko-chan. What do you think of my lemon meringue pie?"_

_"I think it looks great!"_

_"Hehe Ren-chan loves lemon meringue you know?"_

_"H-he does?"_

_"Mmmhmm...Do you want to learn how to make one?"_

_"I...don't know."_

_"C'mon it'll be fun!"_

_Rena-senpai taught her how to bake the pie from a scratch. Admittedly, her first try turned out to be slightly burnt. Okay, it was fairly all burnt on the surface but somehow it was still delicious. Rena-senpai said that when making food, only the taste matters. Momoko took that to her heart. Even Ren-kun was impressed with the pie and that made Momoko's childish heart leaped with joy, feeling ecstatic with his short compliments._

~End of Flashback~

* * *

Anyway, she began baking after half an hour, setting the time to 20 minutes. She put down the oven mittens and turned around to get to the fridge to get some whip cream for the cake decor. Regardless of how as fate would have it, Brick was walking towards the cupboards which was above the oven. So, they bumped hard into each other. Brick misstep and ended up falling first taking down Momoko with him as he pulled her arm, trying to gain some stability but ending up pulling her down with him. So there they were, Momoko on top of Brick.

They were in the most inappropriate position... With her back arched downwards and her hands at the sides of his face. Her bosom right at his line of vision. As Momoko wanted to get up but somehow it ended with her head rested on his chest, and her legs in between his. As her head rested on his chest, she could her his quickening and then slowing heartbeat. Her breathing hitched and for a moment, she almost can't breathe.

Feeling breathless, she finally noticed a pair of legs at the entrance of the kitchen.

_'Kaoru!',_thought a panicked Momoko, but she couldn't make herself move as her body was in some kind of paralysis.

Kaoru did not say much at the beginning, only gaping at the two redheads. Only at the end before she left them, she decided to say something. Although Momoko wished the tomboy had never said anything at all.

All hell broke lose in Momoko's mind. She leaped up from Brick's sort-of embrace. Her face flushed with embarrassment and looking away from Brick, not able to look at him without getting breathing difficulties.

On the other hand, Brick was getting up feeling a bit tingly from his body contact with the pink-eyed girl. He still could feel her warmth, her curves and the sensation of her breathing slowly on his chest. Kaoru's words kept playing in his mind and because of that, he can't help but glance at the female redhead's body. Wondering what it feels like to have her on him. What it feels like to have her permission for his hands to roam all over her body, to caress her snow white skin. He then stared at those lips, imagining them to be swollen and red after a rough make out. His eyes narrowed and he unconsciously licked his lips.

_Ding._

Thank God for the bell, Momoko hurriedly went to get her pie out. It also snapped Brick out of his little thoughts. He just leaned against the counter and fiddled with his red cap.

"Brick, get the coffee and cups. We're going to the music room to meet the others."

"Yeah, give me a minute."

_What was that? Was it... No, it was nothing. Calm your head and keep your pulse in check just in case it decided to have a good test run, if it gets any faster...You might get yourself a heart attack. Just smile...and walk. Just walk...and smile._

_Miyako and Kaoru are gonna be there, probably being hosts to the boys, but they will be there. Everything is gonna be okay. No more shit would happen..Language Momoko! Damn it. What's up with you today..._

Momoko internally groaned as she felt like slamming her head to the nearby walls.

Both of them moved in silence through the corridors and finally, _finally_, they reached the room to find out that the blues were nowhere to be found.

"Yeah when I came back from the kitchen, they were already missing. Didn't bother to find out where they went though. Give me some pie!" said Kaoru noticing the look on Momoko's face as she stood up to get a slice of pie.

"Yeah...sure...Maybe she is in the karaoke room. She loves to be there..." murmured Momoko to herself as she cut a slice of pie for the forest green-eyed girl, who took the slice happily.

"Butch?" inquired the male redhead with surprise lacing his voice.

"...Brick...? Well..who would've known..." was his reply. Butch raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"...How did you get here?"

"In summary, Kaoru found me and invited me over."

Brick raised an eyebrow at his brother's short explanation.

"Yeah, thought it'd be merrier to have more people over. You know...the more the merrier?" continued Kaoru on her part, not quite explaining much as she took another bite of Momoko's pie.

"Yeah and then we bumped into Boomer who was with a cute blonde chick."

"Miyako. Can't you say her name, it's not like you don't know it."

"Nah, she will always be the vibrant blonde to me."

"...That's my best friend you're talking about."

"Don't worry, you, my dearest Butterbutt will always have the sweetest ass ever."

Expectedly, a punch landed on Butch's arm. He tried to act like it was not even near to hurting but failed as he winced in pain.

"Wait, wait...Hold up. Even Boomer is here?"

"Yeah Bro, talk about coincidence huh?"

"Boomer who sings Meghan Trainor?"

"Exactamundo, but wait...how did you know?"

"Bri-" was the only thing that came out before Brick intercepted.

"I told her of Boomer's tendency to sing in the bathroom, every fucking time he's in there."

"Yeah he sings a lot. It's fucking annoying at times, but yeah, we're siblings. Can't do much shit about it."

"Language!"

"Momo ease up on the guys, we're teens after all," said Kaoru, stuffing more pie into her mouth. _It was really delicious._

"That's no excuse!" shrieked Momoko at her green-eyed friend.

"Hello, everybody's in here!"

"Miya where were you," uttered Kaoru, her eyes on the male blond.

"Kaoru-chan, I was just in the karaoke room as always!" Miyako responded, vibrant as ever.

"Thought so," said a crossed-armed Momoko, she had a victorious smirk etched on her face but her eyes showed a glint of worry.

"Hey..."

"Great to see you baby bro! So how was your alone time with the blondie..."

"Shut the fuck up Butch, don't even think about it. Nothing happened."

"Someone sounds disappointed," teased Brick, helping himself to a cup of steamy fragrant coffee.

Butch slowly raised his legs from the basin and immediately went to Kaoru's side for a slice of the heaven-looking pie.

"Brick! Not you too! Wait, when did you get here?"

"Yeah Brick, how did you get here. I thought you were havin' a day off and walked off somewhere _peaceful and calming_ as you had put it."

"I _was _walking off to somewhere _peaceful and calming._ If you haven't noticed, this house is surrounded by a forest-"

"Which is technically off-limits, just reminding..." Boomer interjected.

"Yes, Boomer...I realised. I just didn't care and walked into it anyway. Found this house in the middle of the said forest and met Momoko here-"

"Hey Momoko," greeted Boomer with a grin, interjecting yet again. This time, Brick didn't bother to continue as his raven-haired brother decided to jump in.

"Hey gorgeous feisty redhead. Damn...I can _just tell_ that _you are_."

"Yeah sure, okay," was the dull response from Momoko who rolled her pink eyes.

Brick rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to flirt with his red head. Wait, no. He meant _the _redheaded girl. He did not mean that Momoko _is_ his or _going to be_ his, not at all. He is too rational and responsible for that. After all, he had no time for trivial things like girls and other fluffy stuff that is a total waste of time. Yeah.

"Hey guys! Why not do some karaoke! It'd be fun. Boys against girls. How about that huh?" suggested Miyako cheerfully as she moved to Boomer's side.

Thankfully, Momoko and Kaoru did not notice this movement, but his brother's did. Mischievous smiles formed on their dark expressions. Poor Boomer, being dense as ever, did not notice this at all.

"Sure, why not," Boomer replied, still oblivious.

"I wanna hear Kaoru sing!" exclaimed Butch looking at Kaoru challengingly.

"Sigh...sure, off to the Karaoke lounge then," muttered Momoko as she accepted a cup of coffee from Brick.

"Hey! Let's go to the karaoke place downtown instead! They have better sound systems there! It'd be more fun!" suggested Miyako, skipping towards the door, opening it for everyone.

"B-but I just made pie!" exclaimed Momoko, staring agape at Miyako. The blonde was already hype with excitement, her curls bouncing as she paced.

"Momoko...It's almost finished..." said Brick, his eyes directed to the plate.

"What!"

Glancing at the plate, it was indeed almost finished. There were only two pieces left...

Momoko's eyes widened in disbelief at the greens.

"We're hungry!" yelled the Greens, simultaneously.

Momoko was still in disbelief as they moved out of the house, Miyako and Kaoru at each of her side, guiding her the way as Momoko stayed stone-like for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Okay so how was it? I hope it is not boring. I really do. Read and review!**

**For the record, I never have tried Lemon Meringue Pie. It honestly does sounds good, so does it? Anyway, this was supposed to be a revision of Chapter 1 from Gifts, one of my stories but in the end, it turned out to be something slightly different. I decided to post a new story with this somewhat similar beginning. The content might change of course, but the idea of the story 'Gifts' would remain the same. That much is true, for my dear old readers, you might meet Alpha, Matake Twins, Charlie, Violet and Theodore. ****_Might. _****Though I myself, would love them to be in the story.**

**Dear new readers, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and would stay tune to my future updates.**

**Btw, as much as I am using Japanese names here. I use it...in an American way? I can't explain it. But, I tend to use surnames more rather than their first names.**

**Thank You for taking your time reading this..**

**Love, Lillianne Matake.**

**P.s. Again, my work is beta-read by the ever lovely The Cat Whispurrer and I gratefully thank his advices and notes on this little story of mine. Please check him out if you've never read his work. His work is based on the pairing PPGZ/O.C., and it's simply amazing! I have read them in the past, way before I started writing my own story... Check him out!**

April 3th, 2016

\- Hi again, I updated and revised this chapter as apparently it's just way too long. Cancelled out a few parts if you don't mind.


	2. The Party that ended with-

Title: A Memorable Break (Part 1)

Published: 26 March 2016

Completed: 25 March 2016

Updated: 29 March 2016

Word: 6034

Disclaimer: C'mon, I think it is obvious I do not own these characters!

Un-beta'd

Author's note: During the waltz, listen to Ruelle's Storm, you can _feel_ them better. Or just listen to her throughout the chapter!

* * *

Their Break

20th December 2014, 6.20 p.m.

Brick came out of his room and paused, looking at the clock, there was a nag in his mind, as if some sort of reminder was ringing out loud without an able notification.

"Hey do we have anywhere to be? It's 6.20."

"Huh?"

Butch was flipping some magazine featuring a long-legged model with pouty red lips and a generous amount of cleavage. The television was on and it was showing a football that no one bothered watching as their home team is going to _lose_ _anyway_.

* * *

'_Mushy pricks who don't know how to do proper kicks.'_

Then, Boomer entered the living room, his eyebrows cocked upwards, his acoustic slung on his back. "Are you guys gonna get ready or what?"

"For what?" responded their redheaded brother.

"The party by some rich girl. I think her name was Mimiko?"

"Oh yeah," said Butch putting down the magazine, eyeing the cover one last time. "Right, I'm ready."

Brick disappeared into his room and reappeared with a jacket. "Alright, let's go."

Boomer scoffed at his brothers as they exited their apartment. "Geez, you guys take _forever_."

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of New Townsville, the girls were in the Professor's lab, lounging at the living area.

"Hey I heard Himeko is throwing some party at the CitiesVille. She went there for a short getaway, to prove Kaoru she could stand the middle-class way of living or something right?"

"Yeah she did go there. I'm not sure if she threw a party though, I don't really care. If she is throwing a party, that just shows that she couldn't stand living in such states."

"She failed then?"

"Definitely"

Miyako entered the living room, talking on her cell.

"Nana-chan where are you!"

"Ne, CitiesVille?"

"Oh are you going to Shirogane-san's party?"

"No?"

"Eh, why not Nana-chan?"

"Hai hai, talk to you later!"

"Nana-chan is in CitiesVille?"

"Hai, she was going to Shirogane-san's party, apparently she had invited everyone in Westfield Academy too. Well, not invited really, it was more of an announcement, you know how Himeko's parties are."

"Wow, such extravagance," commented Momoko as she flicked her book, 'The Fangirl'. Momoko was still an otaku, but she has also expanded her reading territory to novels such as the one stated. As she grew, her reading addiction became more intense. Hence, the wider range of reading. Also, converting her into a bookworm.

Kaoru was groaning into her pillow, tired and bored out of her mind, but then, she had an idea.

"Hey girls, wanna crash little Princess's party?"

"Crash? There was no formal invitation I think?"

"Doesn't really matter when she hates us, right?"

Momoko looked up from her book, which already meant that she was _considering_ the idea. On the other hand, Miyako seemed doubtful as she knew they were not invited and hence, it'd be _gatecrashing (!)_. They will be _gatecrashers _and they already have much hatred and anger problems when it comes to the bratt- gomen, rich heiress.

However Miyako's thoughts were pulled to a halt when Momoko shut her book and stood up, her eyes filled with mischief, _oh boy,_ this does not look good at all... _Momoko, no!_

Kaoru smirked in approval as their leader-by-default made way to her room, reemerging with a black fitting sweater and her high-waist grey denim shorts. Her legs that went for days, were adorned with knee high black suede boots with three inch heels. Her hair up in a simple pony tail, her hair, reaching the end of her back.

_She looked smoking hot._

"Well, girls. What're you waiting for?"

Kaoru pumped her fist into the air and zipped to the front door, holding it open for the other two. She was a mocking a bow as her hand gestured to the exit.

"Are you not going to change, Kaoru?" asked Momoko, looking at Kaoru's outfit.

"I am dressed enough," replied Kaoru, not really caring. She was wearing a slim fit black tee-shirt and skinny jeans. She reached for her lime green sweater which was thrown on the couch by her before, and tied it around her waist. "There, done."

Miyako voiced out yet again, "Ne, are you sure? We might get caught, right?"

"Miya-chan, it'll be fine. I promise."

Miyako sighed, she knew that tone. That stubborn tone she had been dealing with for the past almost four years. Momoko was not going to be submissive on this one. _Why oh why_ did nothing happen today... If something did, it wouldn't have drove them into this fatal boredom state of theirs.

With another sigh she stood up and trailed behind Momoko.

"C'mon girls! We have a party to crash!" yelled Kaoru, which made the soft blondie winced.

Kaoru was jumping up and down with glee, her body probably moving in response to all the pent up energy for the boring day they had.

CitiesVille was honestly, just right next to Townsville and they could've taken the bus or some monorail or a bullet train to get there.

"Bullet train or monorail? Cause I'm not gonna get into a stuffy bus."

"Bullet train it is."

"You know we can still go for a movie, I heard there is this new premier..."

"Premier of what..."

"My Little Pony and the...Evil witch?"

"I don't even think there's such a movie."

"Even if there is, I won't watch it. So, one bullet train to CitiesVille it is."

Miyako groaned internally but softly sighed, "Wait, let me wear something more appropriate for her party. Shirogane-san was notorious for these parties and I'm not going to be _underdressed_."

Putting plenty of emphasis on 'underdressed'.

The two other girls who seemed to not mind and anyway they knew she wouldn't have listened to their pleas, waited for their blonde friend as they chatted on the football game that was playing live on telly.

"We're so gonna lose this time... AGAIN. URGH," said Kaoru, messing up her bangs with plenty of annoyance as she drowned the room with her grey aura.

"Well, we're just not there yet with the other league teams."

"Like I said Momo, we have to implement what the Western are doing as their daily regime. Ours are too soft and we end up looking like cotton balls _every_ time we play on the field!"

"Well, maybe you should hurry up and be a trainer, so we wouldn't end up looking like fluffy _cotton balls_."

"Hey, I-"

"What cotton balls?"

"Our football players!-"

"Right, you look fancy enough to wow every male in the party and make the girls wanna kiss you right on the lips. Shall we go?" asked Momoko, as her arms were folded below her chest.

Miyako blushed, but did a once over of her outfit.

It was simple, she would think. A blue flowy dress with a white blazer, the sleeves folded to her elbows. Her hair was in pigtails as always, but adorned with shiny pearls. Her dainty feet were in white pumps with ribbons tied at her ankles.

_Just lovely enough._

* * *

They made their move to the nearest train station by foot, just in time for the 7.13 p.m. train. Rushing to the counter, they have definitely attracted some attention, as no one could really ignore three attractive girls making their way through the crowd.

Eyes were on them, some focusing on the sweet blonde, several on the rough raven and of course, eyes were on the hot redhead.

Counter guy could not help himself, he stared and stared, even as they moved away from his counter, just looking at their beautiful figures moving away from him. He sighed to himself, and it was followed by several other sighs, as he realised his row of counter guys were doing the exact thing as he did.

* * *

Miyako had her heart beating loud and fast as the train was gradually stopping.

Her hand was grabbed by Momoko and Kaoru who urged her to take a step with them, to this somewhat new adventure.

_'It could be fun and there might be guys, nice guys? Not the guys I have always known, new guys who might like me, for _me_.'_

The party was not far from the station, it was quite a smart idea for Himeko to choose such a location. Her party was in some place called Allerdall Hall, where there were plenty rooms for hanky panky and a huge ballroom to dance in. She was infamous for these parties, like Gatsby was, only their reasons were different.

Gatsby did it to find Daisy, and Himeko did it for the fun and popularity.

The entance were guarded by two men, who were supposedly bouncers to prevent violence, but the party itself was a beautiful violent motion, backing every wave with another, consistently, and effectively attracting teenagers from around the corner.

"Names?"

"Names? What ever for, my good man?" answered Momoko, her voice laced with a siren's song.

"Well, the woman of the party has no restrictions on who is allowed in, making it clear all Westfield students are welcomed plus other invitees. However, she gave me specific instructions on three girls that has blonde, red and raven hair. With blue, pink and green eyes."

"And I am _sure_ there are _many_ girls who has those descriptions?"

"Hm, so far you girls are the first. To come _together_."

"I am sure that's a coincidence."

"I am sure by the line of my duty, it's not."

"Then, how about this, then?" said Kaoru, her eyes filled with mischief, as she handed him some bills.

"Well, I have no further enquiries on your identity then, except that you are indeed students of Westfield?"

"Yes, of course, we are."

Walking pass the entrance, the girls smirked to themselves as they _will_ enjoy this night.

"I can't believe she blacklisted us?" said Miyako, her eyebrows crunched in thought.

"Well, believe it. She _hates_ us, _that_ much," said Kaoru.

"Let it go, Miyako. We're _gatecrashing _her party. No matter what was the obstacle."

And like any other gatecrashers, they attracted attention like a moth attracted to light and butterflies. Boys and girls recognised them and kept their eyes on them for various reasons.

_'Did Himeko really invite them?'_

_'Gatecrashing? Suuuuper hot.'_

_'Urgh, those boots are so yesterday.'_

_'Eh, never thought Gotokuji would join them.'_

_'Matsubara looks like she's in some gangster movie.'_

_'The redhead's hot.'_

_'Oh look! Miyako is here!'_

And the last thought belonged to their friend, Nana, who was previously on the phone with Miyako.

"Nana-chan! You have _no idea_ how glad I am to see you here!"

"Well, I was about to leave because well, I never did attend these things but _then_ I heard rumors that someone saw you heading this way! So I decided to wait!" the brunette replied giddily, they were already hugging and giving each other kisses on the cheeks.

For all their differences, Momoko and Kaoru rolled their eyes at the scene, much too girly for them.

"Well, I'm going to find something fun to do in this place," announced Kaoru, as the giddy girls broke off from their hug. "Alright Kaoru, text us if there is anything _remotely_ interesting in this old place."

"Sure thing boss."

"Momoko-chan, I'm going to wander around with Nana-chan here! I'll see you soon!" squealed Miyako as she tug on Nana's arm, fully knowing Momoko wanted her solo time, and the blonde was right on the money.

"Go ahead Miyako," replied Momoko, waving her hand in nonchalance.

Her hand was on her hips, as her pink eyes scanned her surrounding and she listened around, letting her senses do all the work. Her hearing picked up footsteps by some of the male species, trying to get to her. '_Sorry boys, not tonight,'_ she thought as she walked on to the dance floor, joining a group of girls that seemed to be around her age. '_Of course, they are. Everyone here is a teenager, for God's sake_.'

As anyone would, they just let her into the circle and well, _danced together_.

Everyone was either grinding on each other, swaying their torso to the front or back, or swaying their hips from side to side. '_And this is what they call _dancing,'

Momoko who wasn't into the marginally accepted, gave them something to look at. After all, she came to party and what's the point of going to a party when you're not even noticed?

_And boy,_ the attention she got.

The male species made their way into the circle of girls as they tried to dance to her rhythm and so far, she had probably pushed away five lads who thought they could dance her.

The current song ended, and then, she heard a familiar voice, "Hey guys, so Shirogane, the lass of the party had invited me to play a few songs for your entertainment. So I am gonna strum it out on my guitar and sing this first song called 'I Choose U' by Timeflies!"

At the side, you could see Himeko blowing a kiss to Boomer, one that was either went unnoticed or painfully ignored.

The crow cheered loud and hollered.

"Wow, I didn't know the song was _that_ popular with you guys, so here we go, a one, a two, a one two three."

_'Late nights, New York, trouble on my mind_

_Crosstown to the West and I'm wasting my time_

_Down south, back roads, dust clouds the air_

_Chevrolet in the back seat but it wasn't there'_

And there he was, Boomer and his band playing and serenading the crowd. Giving waves and waves of energy and everyone just seemed to throw it back at him. Singing and dancing to his voice.

_'Missed the flight at Heathrow_

_Got stuck up in a one room flat_

_Cause she's so fit, trying to hold me down_

_While I was just trying to get back'_

She can't say that she wasn't surprised as she was, but making fast connections was always her thing; therefore, her first reaction was to look for his brothers. _Well, that'd be half the truth, she was only looking for the redhead._

_'Malibu, beach blonde, crashing on these shores_

_Smile shining like gold_

_But that smile wasn't yours_

_And I know, I know, I know'_

_'So it _is_ the redhead dancing, just now,' _thought Brick as he made his way to her, his strides, always confident and smooth. He saw her dancing, and subtly rejecting guys, from a seat where he was nursing his drink as another girl who was trying to woo him, into a dance. Unfortunately, for the girl, his attention was already reserved for another redhead when she caught his eyes.

_"I'm sorry young miss, but I have a friend to greet, if you don't mind_."

_"Friend? Where?" said the girl, clearly not getting the hint._

_"The redhead owning the dance floor," said Brick bluntly, not telling any lie as he looked at the said redhead. Following his gaze, the girl's face dropped, a scowl forming on the cute face. "Well, I couldn't keep you here then."_

_"Obviously not."_

_'Everybody needs somebody to love_

_Everybody needs somebody to love_

_And I choose you, and I choose you_

_Everybody needs somebody to love_

_Everybody needs somebody to love_

_And I choose you, and I choose you_

_And I choose you_

_And I choose you'_

Making his way, he managed to hide from her line of vision, smirking at the sight of her scanning the crowd, _looking for him_ was what his ego told him, and unfortunately for her, it's true.

"Hey, looking for me?" whispered Brick to her ear, as he stood behind, much too close for someone who just met a few days ago.

"So _you_ are here."

"You sound so surprised. I think it's more suprising that _you're_ here."

"I guess you're right. I suspect that no one here expected us to be here."

Brick arched an eyebrow, looking at her direction as if asking for an elaboration.

"The lady of the party hates us, we're practically gatecrashers."

"Gatecrashing a party, I never knew you had it in you."

"You'd be surprised to know anything about me," she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Then why don't you surprise me more?" purred Brick, as he reached his hand out.

Taking his hand with without hesitation, she was twirled into his embrace. Momoko realised that Boomer's band has stopped performing as the DJ was playing his tunes. He held her hand, and politely placed his other hand at her waist, a waltz position. Responding him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He pulled her in close into a proper closed position.

"Wow, you definitely know the proper dance moves. Gold star for you."

"I _am_ a dancer, Momo, it'd be crime for me to lower myself into the marginally accepted way of dancing of this generation."

Momoko couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter as she pondered on the very fact just a few minutes ago. "I was just thinking the same."

He twirled her again as the song 'Storm' by Ruella began playing.

_I am caught off-guard by you_  
_Like a wave I pulled into_  
_It's a feeling I can't fight_  
_Like a wildfire, deep inside_

Momoko can't say it was her most favourite song but with Brick's moves and the way she doesn't have to lead him in this waltz, made her swoon anyway.

_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_  
_I can't hold back anymore_  
_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_  
_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_You're taking my heart_  
_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_You're taking my heart_

He led her on, never once miscalculated her next move, always making sure he was the one leading, preventing her from back-leading which often happened with her other waltz partners. He was the perfect waltz partner.

_I am torn apart by you_  
_It's a spell I can't undo_  
_Oh, I can't escape it now_  
_I'm into deep to get out_

Momoko was tempted to just melt in those strong arms, as their eyes never lost contact with each other.

_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_  
_I can't hold back anymore_  
_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_  
_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_You're taking my heart_  
_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_You're taking my heart_

By the end of it, they were both sweaty and out of breath. "Shall we get out of here, milady?" said Brick jokingly.

"Yes, my good man. Lead the way," giggled Momoko. _'Storm' might just be her new favourite song by then._

He lead her to a huge mahogany door that lead to a cool hallway.

_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_  
_I can't hold back anymore_  
_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

"Ah, that's _much_ better," declared the redhead girl, as Brick took off his flannel top, showing that chiseled body of his covered by a fitting white V neck shirt that did nothing for her imagination except for it to wander all over the place. _He is too much for me._

But she wasn't the only who got a view, Brick got a good look at her, absorbing the view of her sweat-covered collar bone and the exposed skin above her chest.

"Wow, I never met such a great partner."

_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_You're taking my heart_

"Well, obviously. I am the _one_ and _only_."

"So vain."

"_You probably thought this song was about you_?"

"Oh gosh, stop it!"

_You're taking my heart, by storm_  
_You're taking my heart_

She couldn't help it, the giggles just came and Brick couldn't help but seize the moment, he took her by the waist and pulled her closer. Their faces so close that they could hear and feel the slow breaths they're taking. _You're taking my heart, by storm._

**_FLASH_**

Both of them jumped off from each other. "What was that?"

"Lightning?"

"It's not raining and the sky is clear," the male redhead stated as he looked out at one of the huge windows.

"So, what _is_ that?"

"I don't know, Momoko."

They looked around, looking for anything out of place but of course, it's hard when this was the first time you've been here.

"By the way, this hall has some historical value. Well, no. It's more to it has an interesting history with the family that used to own it."

"Who?"

"The Avery Family."

"Who owns it now?"

"Technically, no one as the last of their descendants died a decade ago. That's why I came, really. I was surprised Shirogane got her hands on this place and threw a party here. However, I do think she has fine taste, as the party scene suits the eery ballroom in the first place."

"Now that you say that, you're right. It's weird."

"Unless she bought it."

"Just for a party? I wouldn't put it pass her though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's filthy rich, if you must know, and she spends money on well, everything."

Brick looked at her weirdly, "Are you serious?"

"Affirmative, my good man."

They were walking down the hall, appreciating the carvings of art at the ceiling, columns and walls. Not only that, they also looked at some of the portraits of the family (probably) hung uselessly. Brick might have pointed out a few funny-looking family members, voicing out what he thought was their probably tone and accent when they used to live. Momoko scolded him but even _she_ couldn't erase the smirk off her face.

_You're taking my heart, by storm._

* * *

Miyako was with Nana, gossiping with some other girls, she heard his voice singing on and on. Honestly, she thought she was daydreaming or mishearing things.

"It couldn't be. I mean, it's possible. But really?" whispered Miyako, mostly to herself.

She followed the voice, back into the ballroom and just like she would never believe, he was there. Totally killing it on stage, with that guitar and his out of the world voice.

"OH, look here everybody. I found a very talented friend of mine among you! Now, give a _round of applause_ to Miss Miyako as she will be singing with me, to finish this song. Ending our last performance!"

Flabbergasted, she knew that Himeko would've heard her name and she was probably fuming!

_'What to do? What to do? What to do?'_

Then, she realised, the only way to get out of this, is to get _into_ it. Himeko can't deny Boomer, she fancied him from what she heard from the rumours. Well, she fancied all three of the brothers, but still, it was her _chance_.

Taking a deep breath, she went on stage. One of Boomer's band members hand her a microphone.

"Hey," he whispered. The band was still playing, giving Boomer the time he needed with her.

"Hey you too."

"Can you help me finish this number?"

"You bet your guitar I can," she said, a rare smirk etched on her gentle face. At the side of the stage, Miyako could see an infuriated Himeko who was whispering angrily at one of the guards. She couldn't help it as she let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah nothing! C'mon, let's end this."

And boy, were they a pair to be reckoned with.

It was two voices serenading each other, and the crowd went wild with energy making Miyako feel the high of the performance, her favourite part of any performance. The energy from the crowd. The sound of hollers, cheers, claps, stomps and howls. Anything that showed her their excitement, excited her. Gosh, it was so _good_ to be on stage and she would never imagine it would feel so good to do a _duet_ with the boy strumming his guitar but as much as it looked that way, it didn't feel that way. She felt as if he was strumming her heartstrings instead, with those slightly callused hands but you could be assured that they are also a pianist hands, long and elegant fingers meant to play the piano.

She can't help herself, she's attracted to this stranger and she didn't expect the attraction to last for more than a day as it never lasted that long. This is because they always gave her a reason, a reason not to be with her. A reason that she shouldn't be with her.

It could be a bad habit.

Or am insurmountable annoyance that they seem to cause if they are present within five feet from her being.

She just couldn't stand them.

She couldn't stand their pleas, their continuous support or even their words of sweet nothings.

She just knew it was all _not real_. All just for her attention. All for popularity. High School life is a pain on her back. A burden to her mind.

But when she met this stranger, all she wanted was to be in his presence. He's _different_.

Her heart beats fast as if all it wanted to do was to land into those hands, those beautiful hands of a musician. Into that calloused but caring hands of his, which she saw caring for animals of all kinds as if he was some weird animal whisperer.

He was weird.

He was adorably weird.

She kinda wished he stopped being so adorably weird.

_'Can he stop being so... Boomer?'_

Before she realised it, the song ended and he took her hand and held it up followed by a bow, the closing to an amazing performance.

_'He was breathtaking to the audience, but he is so much more than that.'_

"Bubbles, that was _amazing_!"

_'Yeah, you were.'_

"Gosh, did you see yourself! The crowd loved you and ate you up Boomer!"

Boomer chuckled, that high pitch chuckle of his, something no boy she ever met, could ever pull off if they ever tried it. _Stop it._

"Anyway, I was wonderiiiing... If I could you know, have your number? I know we just met! And you hardly know me, but I think we can be really _good_ friends. I just have this really good feeling about you, Bubbles."

_'Gosh, that nickname, stop being so cute.'_

"_Sure!_ I was actually going to ask for your twitter, but exchanging phone numbers sounds so much better!"

"Exchanging twitter usernames would be a plus though."

"Hai hai," she replied, smiling at the boy.

Exchanging their phones, they typed in each other's numbers and even set their own contact picture by taking a few selfies. Front camera phones exist for a reason, people.

"Great!" they said simultaneously, to which Boomer laughed and _Bubbles_ blushed at the boy.

* * *

_'Oh cool. Finally something to play with.'_

Kaoru wasn't that interested in the dancing that was going on in the ballroom. She could care less for the party in all honesty, after all, she was here to kill some boredom growing like cancer in her being.

"This ought to do it."

She was in one of the room in the mansion. It was a video game room and the equipment seemed brand new.

_'Awesome.'_

But she wasn't alone, there was a group of guys hovering around one of the TVs. It seemed like a very intense game between, two players?

One of them seemed to be a brunette, the other, a raven.

"BEAT HIM UP. BEAT HIM UP BUTCH, YOU PIECE OF SLY SHIT."

_"Butch?"_

"HIKARU DON'T LOSE TO THE BASTARD. WE CAN NEVER PAY HIM BACK, REMEMBER?"

"KAITO. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE THE STUPID BET. SO SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the commotion, and right in the middle of it was Butch concentrating on the game. His face was covered by a very good poker face as his face betrayed no emotion and his eyes were blank. _'He's not giving an inch, isn't he?'_

_BAM!_

"WOOO HOOOO BUTCH YOU ARE MA MAAAAAN," said Butch's friend. Meanwhile, Butch showcased a victorious smirk, saying nothing to the loser.

"Now, on behalf of ma man. I think you should hand over the bills, bruh."

"_Or what_."

"Or, you'll regret ever being born," said Butch, giving the bloke a menacing glare. "After all, we weren't the ones who acted like pompous assholes _and_ started this stupid duel, in the first place."

"Yeah. You messed with the wrong people, dipshit."

The loser and his friend looked at each other, probably in hopes that the other would come up with _any_ brilliant idea to save themselves from such a situation. Their faces fell and they looked sorrowfully at a messenger bag placed beside the friend.

"Man, ye sure? Your mom's gonna so pissed off."

"As if I have a choice! We lost, hands down."

"He might've cheated!"

"I would've noticed! I know _all_ the cheats!"

"But But, I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS."

"YOU GOT ME INTO THIS YOU BASTARD."

"Now, now. I am sure you have your issues to sort out and all, but I just want the cash. I want my five hundred bucks boys," Butch spoke, finally putting a word into the whole commotion.

"Tch."

"You are an ass, Butch."

"Hn, _wow_ _that's a new one, Mark._"

"Here. Five hundred dollars. In cash."

"Well. Finally. C'mon Butch. We're outta here."

"Tch, losers."

The raven-haired boy walked away, while the beanie friend took the envelope. They made their way out of the crowd as the people moved away from them, away from Butch really. The boy had something about him that made people wary, on the other hand, the beanie boy was just grinning from ear to ear.

Kaoru was leaning against the wall, much in the shadows, as she looked at the gradually dispersing commotion made by the green-eyed bloke. She wasn't much of an observant person, many would say, but she would probably consume more details than any other average lad when she focused. And this time, her main focus was the athletic bad boy.

_Worn out trainers, branded? No. Easily worn out due to bad quality and perhaps even the hyper actions of the wearer himself. He was quite an active fellow, in general. However, somehow, the trainers are still in one piece which would mean that the wearer was also a very careful man who obviously loved them. Worn would be harsh in the circumstance given, only to be replaced by loved, instead._

_A black jersey, with some kind of logo at the edge of the short sleeve. Another different logo at the other. Brand new. He was in a club, or maybe a team, since the jersey seemed to be made of that material she liked, the type where no matter how hot it gets, the material wouldn't make them feel uncomfortable when playing on the field. A cool material. A bit reflective too, despite the dark colour._

_She would never pegged him as the type to wear a watch but he seemed to have one. Not even the practical solid coloured type. It seemed to be new? Perhaps, a gift? From whom, she would've asked if she wasn't aware that she was observing in her mind and not aloud. It honestly seemed expensive. Black and expensive._

_His hair was tousled as if his fingers ran through them a thousand times before, and maybe they did but she could never be sure as he looked just like she have seen him the first time._

_His fingers were obviously calloused and well, manly just as manly as his neck? She doesn't really know how to describe the neck to be honest, it seemed normal but different compared to the common guy. _

_He moves like an athlete, strong but graceful, in oppose to his-_

"Bruh, you're a life _saviour._ Thanks. _Like_ I definitely owe you one. Nana would be so _happy_ with the gift I am planning to get her with the half of this money."

And he rambled on, and on about the gift. Something about a hardcover edition of a book, exclusively signed by the writer or something along those lines. However, at mid-sentence Butch spoke out and she didn't quite hear him.

"Oi. Butterbutt. Are you deaf?" he spoke, annoyance brimming around his voice.

"Stop it with the stupid nickname. My name is Kaoru, so learn to say it for your own sake."

"Hmph. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

His friend looked at both of the green-eyed pair and asked a disorienting question, to say the least, "Are you guys dating or hm, seeing each other or something?"

"Hm no."

"Not even close."

"Oh, I just thought that hm, well, I should just shut up now, huh?"

"I think that's a _very_ good idea mate," muttered Butch, with that deadpanned look of his.

"Definitely better than saying anything else stupid, I'd have to agree with the slimeball."

"Just one thing. You guys are basically the image of those _matchy matchy_ couple types with your matching clothes and well, hm, eyes."

They spent a moment looking at each other and for all her observation a few moments ago, she had failed to see that the beanie friend was right. Right at that moment, they are the definition of those _couply matchy_ types with their black top and skinny jeans. Not to mention, _their eyes_. Coincidence but really, nothing could have looked worse than the very idea that they're a couple.

"Tch. You copied me, _copy-cat_."

"As if I would! If anything, you _copied_ me."

"I have no reason to."

"_And_ _I do_?"

"Yeah. You _fancy_ me."

"I have told you once, and I will tell you again and again until it's burnt in your brain. The day I fancy you is the day I got trapped in one of your fantasies as your _fangirls_."

"Hm, sounds very possible from a various perspectives."

"In your dreams, that will not be possible until we have all died of old age and the new generation seized the day with dream makers or what crap."

"Hm, it could be sooner than you think _butter-butt_."

"Stop it with that name or I'll tear you one."

"You'd have to come and get me. But you're not fast enough."

"You bastard, I'll show-"

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

With that scream, Butch ran towards it like the very curious teenager he was, down to his bones. Seeing him flee, Kaoru dashed away, on his heels, wondering what could ever cause that _blood-curling _scream.

* * *

_What do you think?_

Review if you may! It'd be nice to hear some thought on this chapter!

Upcoming chapter, a scene.

Well. Then again, every chapter is a few takes of scenes. Never mind.

Love, L.M.


	3. - a Murder in Alderall's Halls

Title: A Memorable Break (Part 2) - A killer among us.

Published: 29 March 2016

Completed: 29 March 2016

Word: 3763

Disclaimer: C'mon, I think it is obvious I do not own these characters!

Soundtracks involved: Monsters - Ruella.

Author's note: Brick's in a man bun, Butch's hair is short and messy, Boomer has a surfer's hair style thingy. Just saying.

And thank you if you do follow this story. I know for a fact that my writing has been really rusty and is not as fluid as I'd hope it to be; therefore, I do hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Beta'd by my friend whom I call Niggle.

* * *

Somehow, they were still having a decent conversation along the hallways and have probably have made a few random turns. He wasn't sure that he even remembered the way back to the party.

It was okay. Her companionship. Really warm. It was admittedly an _okay_ change compared to just being with his brothers and maybe getting hit on by fangirls and admirers.

It was okay.

She was an attractive girl (no doubt about it) that the thought of her was synonymous to the thought of Aphrodite, will probably never change because she just was. It was like there was this ethereal glow in those eyes that made him feel important and alive, which was annoying, because he was already important and_ very much_ alive.

It was as if she existed to just have eyes feast on her beauty, but he didn't think that she'd like to hear that though. That would seem as if that's all she was, but that's just one part of her that he had discovered unwillingly, which was when his eyes laid on hers.

He was being corny, this was getting out of hand.

He'd say it's fate but he doesn't believe in it. Not yet. Nothing has given him the reason to believe it's fate. It was a coincidence, just like it was still a coincidence then.

_Nothing but a coincidence._

Brick looked at the walls and saw how grim they were, yet, the girl beside him seemed to light up the place. Internally, he winced, he has got to stop thinking of her as some, stupid _angelic firefly_. Not that she was stupid, no, at least he didn't think so, not with the way she conversed with him.

"Hey Brick, what do you say about, _ooomph_."

He turned to look at her and then found her sprawled on the floor with something dripping on her hands...

Brick eyes widened as he pulled Momoko away from the poor dead guy who had a knife sticking out from his chest.

"B-Brick, is that..."

And he couldn't stop her from screaming, that _blood-curling scream_ that made his spine shiver. _These coincidences were getting a bit out of hand too._

* * *

He tried to pull her up but she was shaking terribly. Her eyes were in shock and her body was too tensed, not allowing him to gently pull her away if he wanted to prevent himself from hurting her.

"_Momoko,_ _please back away a bit, you're in the middle of a blood pool,_" he tried to say, as softly as he could but his bluntness cut through his voice, as always.

"I-I, I didn't mean to. I'm _sorry_," she said, slowly backing away, diverting her vision from the corpse, Brick thought it was ridiculous that she apologized but he only watched as her right boot made a bloody footprint on the wooden floorboards as she stepped out of it.

"How did we not notice him? How did _I_ just fell _over_ him?" she whispered. Barely audible even to him, his face close to hers.

Next thing, he realized, Butch was there and he just called out to call the cops.

His brother got it covered with his beanie friend, Danny was it? He couldn't bother to remember.

Also, there was a raven-haired girl, Kaoru? Well, it wouldn't be surprising since Momoko's here. She couldn't have come alone.

_Finally_ he let out this deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Feeling a bit relaxed and more composed. Momoko stopped her shaking and her eyes seemed to be in focus again.

_"BACK OFF FROM THE CRIME SCENE YOU BASTARDS."_

_"EVER HEARD OF PRESERVING THE CRIME SCENE?"_

_"SOMEONE TELL THE GUARDS TO SEAL THE ENTRANCES AND ANY OTHER EXITS."_

_'Ah, that feels familiar. The yells and authority. _Butch_ is familiar.'_

He looked at the victim again, he was pale as the moon, but looking as lifeless as any corpse would be. Brick couldn't help himself, he got nearer and tried to see if there was any life in him - hoping to find a pulse; even though, the redhead could see that from those widened eyes, blank in shock, there was no hope left. Heaving a sigh, he stepped away, ever so reluctantly.

The victim was wearing a khaki coloured tee shirt, which was soaked in blood, most probably just his own, and worn out blue jeans, with dirty black converses. His eyes were wide in shock, pupils dilated. His irises were emerald green with a spark of, neon (?), and his hair was brownish red. His lips were blue indicating he was dead for some time now, maybe even before the party, or maybe during it. After all, it's already past midnight and the party started at eight.

The party was wild and loud, his screams would have been muffled if he had screamed at all. He was probably alone, with his killer.

"I am going to look around."

"Yeah, okay," said Butch, as he walked towards Kaoru.

* * *

Make a list he thought. Make a list of what he could see, what he could _observe_. And just like that, the world was gone from his view. None of it was audible to him.

1) Stabbed with a knife. Wait, no, it's bigger than a knife. It's a dagger? Perhaps, or just a big knife.

2) Recently killed. Killer might still be among the teens or hidden in the forest behind this mansion. Plenty of places to hide here and outside.

3) If that's the case, he might have escaped already.

It was a clean stab.

There was fresh dirt on his converses, with bits of grass. He could see the trail he made on the floors of the hall and followed it.

4) A part of the walls had a claw mark, a really huge one. Whatever that made the claw mark had a bigger hand than he did.

5) Fresh dirt, which probably came from the forest. None of our shoes are dirty like his.

6) There must be a backdoor...

"Butch, go check out the backdoor!" he yelled after realising the very idea. Butch turned his head so fast, he might've snapped it.

"Danny, let's go! Kaoru!"

"Don't worry about it. Butch, don't do anything stupid if you found him."

"Don't worry Butterbutt."

And he ran off fast, without looking back.

Seconds later, a guard came to the scene making it easier to prevent the contamination of the scene.

7) A claw mark, did a dog get in here? A really big dog? Quite possible. A wolf is also a big dog, but we're in Citiesville, it's _doubtful_ that they have wolves lurking around here.

8) And, there was some kind of _tooth_? Or a nail? Definitely from an animal. A claw? Did one of the nails fell when it clawed the wall? It's possible, right?

His mind reeled with the possibilities that could have happened there, not being able to resist his urge, he picked the tooth or nail with a handkerchief discreetly before the forensics got to it.

9) Looking at it, it's definitely a tooth. A canine tooth.

Pulling out his phone, he took a picture of it and put it back the way he found it, before anyone noticed his actions, not that he broke any rules, not really.

* * *

They ran fast, passing many halls, making too many turns to remember, but somehow, Butch got to the scene. She was already panting, despite her athletic physique and Butch was hardly fazed. In fact, he went straight to the group of people in front of them.

The raven-haired boy was already getting close to what it seems, two other kids and someone was on the floor. A drunk? A kid passed out?

She walked closer, getting a better look at the scene and you could hear a sharp breath intake from her.

_A knife was sticking out from his chest._

_There was a pool of blood._

_The person is dead_.

_It's a dead body_.

And right beside the dead person were Momoko and Brick, the former had one of his arms preventing Momoko from getting any closer than she already was. _The scream_, it was Momoko, _that's why it sounded familiar_. The redhead was in shock and she could see her shaking a little. She must have found the body first.

The corpse had a knife protruding from his left chest, his eyes were wide open with obvious shock. His hands gripped on the hilt of the knife.

"_Someone call the police. NOW," _Kaoru heard Butch saying, when did he get so practical? Wait, she didn't know him well enough, she couldn't say much on the matter. She shouldn't.

"What's _going on_?" was the million dollar question. More people kept turning up at the same hallway. As teens never believed in the saying, curiosity killed the cat. Kaoru doubted that anyone really believed in it, and if they did, they don't bother caring about the consequences. _Really, teenagers._

Somehow, she managed to find her voice and yell at them, "GET AWAY FROM HERE. DON'T CONTAMINATE THE CRIME SCENE."

Immediately, the people backed away at the sound of her sharp but loud voice, still quite near, just enough to see the body.

"GET OUT OF HERE."

"_SOMEONE TELL THE GUARDS TO SEAL THE ENTRANCES AND ANY OTHER EXITS_," yelled Momoko, who seemed to be back to her leader-self. _Thank God._

"Momoko! Kaoru! What-" yelled Miyako, her steps stopped at the middle of the hallway they were in, right behind her. Her pupils dilated and she had to cover her mouth from screaming. She wanted to run away but instead ran right into a hard chest which belonged to Boomer. "Miyako! Why did you r-run -"

The moment he looked up, there was another sharp intake of breath.

_A marathon of them. A marathon of sharp intakes of breath._

* * *

"The police is on the way, Butch," said the Beanie guy. When did he get here? Did he run with us?

"Hn, help me block the entrance man. We have to preserve the crime scene and all that."

"You have been watching CSI haven't you? Just like I suggested."

"It seemed _not boring_, compared to your other suggestions."

"U-huh. Right. You must like Horatio though. _And_ Teen Wolf is not _bad._"

"The guy is dramatic and you might be on your own on that."

"Something you could relate to and you wouldn't believe the fandom that show has."

"Must be because of the hot nerdy one."

"Okay, that's a definite _maybe_."

* * *

"AYE BACK OFF. BACK OFF FROM THIS AREA YE HEAR ME," yelled the Beanie boy.

Kaoru could hear Butch threatening a few kids at the other side of the hallway and right on cue there was that_ annoying shriek_ from one of the hallways, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?".

Those star shaped eyes saw Kaoru and immediately another shriek followed, "YOU. _YOU_ MUST BE CAUSE OF THIS."

The spoilt girl had not even looked around the hallway to see what was really going on and already, she was accusing Kaoru of something she would have _never done_.

Because of the spoilt girl, murmurs of whispers ascended the hallways from the teens standing around. Kaoru would've yelled at her but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to react. _Though it's stupid because she made herself look like a suspect_.

"Oi _puff balls_."

Himeko was again going to shriek her head off until she saw it was one of the brothers she deeply admired, with a blush, she answered, "Yes, Jojo-san?

"Look around the place properly before accusing someone of any shit."

Taken aback by his words, she did a once over.

"A b-body."

"Yeah, and obviously, Kaoru wouldn't have killed him. She was with me, just to _assure _you, I'm her _alibi_."

"Of course, I b-believe you, Jojo-san."

He rolled his eyes, as he turned his back at her.

"Butch, go check out the backdoor!" yelled Brick, his eyes urgent and somehow redder than ever.

Butch ran off faster than she ever thought a person could, before telling her to stay there. Later on, a guard came, helping them to preserve the crime scene.

* * *

"K-Kaoru-chan, can we please go now?"

"_You know we can't_, we're probably gonna be questioned by the cops."

Sighing, Miyako held on to one of her arms and for this occasion, Kaoru let her. After all, it was quite a situation they were in. _Too much drama and very much traumatizing. Poor dead dude._

_'A dead guy with a knife sticking out of his chest, who'd have known it'd turn out like this? So much for gatecrashing._'

At a distance, she could see Himeko talking to another guard. _'I guess the girl is good for something after all.'_

Sirens were heard and the crowd started to slowly disperse as heavy footsteps of the cops got closer and closer.

Forensics immediately went and cover the crime scene.

There were many tools used, she saw one guy taking pictures and the other guy was collecting fingerprints from Momoko.

She heard her saying, "I fell over him, and got his blood all over my hands."

"Do you remember where did you land over him, by any chance?" the forensic guy asked.

"Hm, I think I touched his shirt and probably his left arm?"

"Those are important details. Thank you... Miss?"

"Akasutsumi Momoko."

"Right, thank you Miss Akasutsumi."

Meanwhile, enother police officer was heading towards her and Miyako with a notepad, a serious look on his face. To be frank, every one of them looked serious. All businesslike and urgent. _Everything felt urgent, then._

* * *

"Good evening, I am Officer Takagi and I am going to ask a few question. Is that okay with the two of you?"

"Sure," Kaoru replied while Miyako just nodded her head slowly.

"How about giving me your names for a start?" he asked gently, probably for Miyako's sake.

"Matsubara Kaoru."

"I am... Gotokuji Miyako."

"Right, now, how old are you?"

"Both of us turned 16 this year."

"Ah, the end of sophomore year? Senior year was a fun year for me," he said, conversationally.

"Yes, I guess so," Kaoru answered, Miyako was still quiet.

"Now, tell me how did you discover the victim? I heard you're the fifth discoverer? Right after Jojo-san and Takaru-san."

"Hai, I think so. I heard someone scream, it sounded like Momoko and saw Butch running towards it and well, I-I followed him," she answered, surprised at her own stutter.

"And?"

"And then, I saw the body. I noticed Momoko and Brick were standing near it, while Butch and his friend hm, Takaru-san, was already yelling for people to back off because the hallways were suddenly crowded by a bunch of other kids."

"I see, I see, do you know the victim?"

"No, officer. I've never seen him before."

"Hai, I see. How about you Gotokuji-san, mind telling me your story?"

"H-Hai. I came here because I actually saw Kaoru-chan running this way. I heard the scream too and recognized it as Momoko-chan's, so I got worried and chased after Kaoru-chan. Then, I saw the body _a-and_ I almost ran away if it weren't for Boomer-san."

"I understand. Akasutsumi-san is also your friend. She was the one who screamed, right? The red-head?"

"Hai."

"I am guessing, you can't identify who the victim is as well?"

"I apologize, but I've never seen him before in my life."

"Thank you, ladies. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

He walked away, questioning other kids at the hallway including Himeko who was still pale as a sheet. Kaoru kinda pitied her, her party was killed by a homicide case. It's punny and ironic. Their gatecrashing was probably not on top of her priorities, thankfully.

* * *

Butch then returned with his friend, he walked towards her. "An officer is investigating the backdoor."

"I think you'll be questioned soon, so _stay put_."

He sighed and scratched his head, "I did not plan for this to happen, talk about a memorable night, huh?"

"A murder case? Definitely memorable, if you were the _Detective Conan_ fan type."

"Brick likes that show, actually. Watched every episode. Not the manga though, he often said he never had time for manga."

She was about to comment before getting interrupted by a blonde sibling of his.

_"Butch_. Thank God I_ found you._ I thought you were caught by the killer or something, I couldn't find you in the crowds at all!" exclaimed his blonde brother, who looked flushed and jittery.

"I'm okay baby bro, don't sweat it."

"Yeah, I know that _now_."

"You got questioned?"

"Yeah, by an officer Takagi, just a minute ago, you?"

"Not yet."

Noticing Danny, Boomer greeted him jovially despite the situation. What a jolly guy, Kaoru thought.

"Oh, hey Danny! Didn't see you there!"

"Hey man, good to see ya, but have you seen Nana-chan?"

"Ah, I think I saw her with her girlfriends at the side of the door. At the end of the hallway."

"Thanks man!"

"Yeah, welcome."

* * *

Next thing you know, Officer Takagi was there, questioning him about his whereabout.

"And why did you decided to go to the backdoor?"

"My brother, Brick, asked me to. He sounded urgent, so I just did."

"That was dangerous, kid."

"Huh, really? I guess I didn't think it thorough," Butch replied lazily.

"Yes, don't do that ever again, but since you did, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing much, except that the backdoor was really unlocked."

"It was?"

"Yeah, when I got there, it was slightly opened."

"Anything else? Did you go outside?"

"Yeah, I saw footsteps leading towards the forest. Just in case you're wondering, I didn't follow it."

"And _why is that_?"

"A waste of time, the killer must be miles away by now."

"Smart thinking. Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

"Thank you for your time Jojo-san."

"Alright, officer."

* * *

It was one in the morning by the time the cops wrapped it up and Brick as well as Momoko were finally seen walking towards them.

"You took your _lovely damn_ time," commented Boomer.

"Well, something caught my attention."

"And you, Momoko?" asked Kaoru.

"I tried to keep him out of trouble, you're welcome by the way," she retorted, looking sideways at the other redhead.

"Ah, Thanks Akasutsumi, that was _very_ generous of you."

"Glad you recognise my act of kindness."

Brick rolled his eyes and nodded his brothers, signaling them that it was time to go home.

"Yeap, that's enough excitement for tonight, right, Butterbutt?"

"Yeah the murder case was definitely _exciting_."

"Nah, not that, I mean me. You find me exciting, don't you?" he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Only in your dreams, Butch. Only in there."

"It always starts with dreams, right?"

"Yes, apparently so."

"_One dream_, Butterbutt, that's all it takes."

"Sure, pray every night that it'll happen Butch because I am _very _sure that's what it takes."

"Nah. I'll just wait for fate to let it happen on its own, which is soon I tell you, I can _feel_ it."

Kaoru, tired of replying, just gave him a hard punch on his shoulder.

* * *

Leaving Alderall Hall, the teens were unaware of the eyes watching them closely.

"Butch, did you see any paw prints at the back of the mansion?" asked Brick.

"Don't think I did, wanna check it out?" he replied, feeling a bit excited again.

"Do we have to? The killer might still be lurking around, you know what they say, these people always return to the freaking crime scene!" Boomer retorted, his effort futile when it comes to his stubborn brothers.

"C'mon, Boomer."

Sighing, he grudgingly followed them to the back of the mansion. Brick saw the footsteps leading towards the forest, as he followed it, his curiosity evidently getting aroused. In the bushes, he found large animal prints, bigger than his hands.

The scarier part was that, the trail of footprints were gone, and was _replaced _by those animal prints.

"Whoah. That's _wicked_," he heard Butch say, while Boomer responded with a, "Oh, fuck. Let's get outta here."

"Oh C'mon baby brother, this is like_ an inside look into the _Supernatural."

"Which is _why_ we should _leave, I don't think _we should get _caught up in this_!"

_SNAP_

"Brick, did you just take a picture of the trail?"

"Hm, yeah. Now, c'mon, let's go home. I am wiped out from the party."

"_Just the party_?" commented Boomer.

Shaking his head, he just threw his hand in exasperation but followed his brother anyway.

However, Butch stayed a few moments longer his eyes narrowing as he scrutinised the forest. _Not only did the footprint trails were replaced by animal prints, it disappeared right after a few steps._

Butch decided to snap out of it and ran after his brothers. It wasn't his problem, it was the cops'.

But little did they know, there were two pair of eyes observing them in the trees.

And if the boys knew, that'd be the scariest part of all.

* * *

So, that's part two, done and done!

What do you think of it? Boring? Weird? Stupid? I dunno, you just _review_ and _let me know?_

Love, L.M.


	4. Their own mini investigation which -

Title: Investigation that went -

Published: April 8, 2016

Completed: April 8, 2016

Disclaimer: C'mon, I think it is obvious I do not own these characters!

Words: 6158

Soundtracks: Live Like Legends by Ruelle

Un-beta'd

* * *

21th December 2014, 9.00 a.m.

_'I think she's following me. That could be it, maybe, it _is_ a probability. She's a stalker. Well, a lovely one, I suppose.'_

There she was, again. Showing up in places where he was, as if the coincidences happening wasn't annoying enough. Well, the murder case was a lovely coincidence as it's something new to learn and investigate from (right, sure. Whatever you say to convince you're not morbid), but still, technically, and generally, it's quite annoying and not to mention, grotesque. It's still a perfect coincidence, to him.

Now why was she here, again?

As lovely as she was, she's a distraction and he really just wanted to research on that canine tooth; therefore, the library was the perfect place to be. Tons of books and records on the city available at his fingertips. Why else would he be here?

Heaving a sigh, he went straight to the zoology section. Looking for the canine section which was filled with boundless knowledge on canines, from small pups to huge scary-looking wolves on its covers. Surprisingly enough, the place was quite worn down as if many budding aspiring zoologist have come and gone. Less dust and more books placed in apparent disorder. Loved, would be a good term but he guessed it would be better termed as useful or even resourceful for its clients over time. However, he preferred loved. It's a library, and it _is_ loved endearingly by its regular inhabitants.

Taking a random book on dogs, he began to read and read. Those ruby-red eyes skimming through pages and more pages. Information converting itself to data in his mind, swiftly becoming a tool.

"So, it is you, Brick."

Lifting his head a little, he answered, "Well, someone finally noticed me."

"You _wanted_ me to notice you?"

"It'd be a nice change since I am always greeting you when I do."

She smirked at the other redhead, a bit pleased.

"Well, just so you know I was at the supernatural section where I thought you'd be."

"And why exactly should I ever want to step into that _morbid_ section?"

"_Because_ your tooth might be related to the section? I am sure you were aware of the strange trails, Kaoru confirmed me of its existence just now," she said as she held up her phone, showing the image of the trails.

"Ah yes, the trails. _Unlike_ Butch, I don't believe in the supernatural," was his indignant reply.

"Really?" said a mystified Momoko.

"_Do you_?" he questioned her, without looking at her. She didn't really like when people do that, generally speaking.

"Not until the case, yesterday," admitted the female redhead.

"Then, you should've just let the case go. I doubt anything supernatural was involved with the murder."

"Then, how do you suggest the tooth got there?"

"A big old dog could've came by and bit the murderer, then a tooth fell out. It could be something as simple as that."

"U-huh, so where's the dog now, huh?"

"Probably got dognapped."

"You sure have an answer for everything, don't you Jojo-san."

"It was Brick, moments ago."

"Well, you go study on _dogs_, I am going to find out about how the trails could've disappeared."

"M-hm, you go do that _Pinky_."

"Can't you just-"

"_No,_ I simply _couldn't_ **_humor_** you on this matter."

She gave out an exasperated growl before leaving his table. He looked up just in time, to see her disappearing back as she turned to the next section. '_Supernatural, _right_._'

She forgot her bag. It was hot pink, it just had to be a pink. He stood up to deliver it back to her, before he accidentally pushed it off the table instead of grabbing it. Some items fell and he noticed a polaroid picture being one of them.

It was a picture of the three girls, probably when they were much younger as they still have plenty of the baby fats with those chubby cheeks on their faces. They looked rounder and more naive. Such innocence, those were definitely the times. The beginning of the teenage years.

That Momoko looked very much different from the girl he had just seen.

In the picture, she had this striped pink long sleeve on, with a denim skirt and brown boots. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and it was _very_ long. He suspected that it probably reached her ankles if it was ever let down. Not forgetting that huge red bow, he was sort of glad she got rid of it and her hair was only a decent length, thank the Heavens.

Just a moment ago, he met her all sophisticated with her fitting white sleeved top, those grey high-waisted shorts and expensive-looking black does she gets off, looking drop-dead gorgeous all the freaking time.

She annoyed him. She really did.

And he liked it, just a little bit.

* * *

21th December 2014, 8.45 a.m.

It was weird, it really was.

Kaoru and Momoko decided to investigate the murder case that happened just the day before simply because it did intrigue them and also, the fact that they had nothing to do. Idle hands are a devil's tool.

Miyako, the soft and gentle girl she was, opted to stay out of their investigation and stay in the library to do some of her holiday readings which Momoko scolded her for not doing earlier while Kaoru ease herself out of the conversation as she didn't do even an inch of reading for their holiday break.

"C'mon Pinky, we'd be wasting daylight if we stay any longer in this house!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Haaaaaai."

And off they went to the train station, to Citiesville for the second time that week.

The crime scene would be their first stop, but they have already looked over that place and were convinced that nothing was special enough was to snoop for other than the tooth which was already taken by the forensics analysts; so, the only place left was the disappearing trails.

"It's here, and the trails, they changed from normal footprints to paw prints!" the green-eyed girl state into her cellphone.

"Yeah Momoko, why would I kid about this? I could even take a picture for you, wait a sec."

_snap_

"There, do you see it?"

"Good! Now, you go do your bloody research while I hang around to see more of this place. Maybe I'll find more clues or something."

"Roger that, Blossy."

On the other end of the line, "_Don't call me that!_".

* * *

21th December 2014, 9.10 a.m.

What an obnoxious prat, that _stupid _redhead, well she was a redhead too but still, he was a prat, a know-it-all by default and she had always hated those types. _Screw him_, and she could imagine Kaoru stating that he was obviously just playing hard to get. Well, she wasn't going to play _at all_.

By the end of the aisle, she was still growling in annoyance as she made her was to her previous spot where she had been researching on the tooth, the supernatural section. It was admittedly dusty and her sinuses were acting up.

_There could only be one truth._

I mean, why would the trails disappear ever so smoothly without a single trace of disturbance. It was willing and it probably forgot to erase its tracks or decided it was unimportant...

A werewolf was the only thought she played with the whole time, she couldn't help it. After Kaoru sent her an image of those trails, even the last footprint has a smaller print in it, a barely distinctive pawprint. What else could it be?

Now what did Sherlock Holmes say? When you discard the improbable, the only thing's left would be the truth. She had done that, and this was the only truth that came out of it, it couldn't be any clearer than this. However, as scary as it was, it was so _exciting_ to know that there was this slim chance that she was right and the supernatural was _truly real_ and very much _alive_. The hectic world just got more hectic, she'd say.

Although she was sure Sherlock Holmes wouldn't have considered the supernatural.

"Momoko-chan, you're smiling and it's a bit scary because you're looking at those weird trails again."

"Ahhh gomen Miya-chan, I was just thinking about it, it's interesting."

"I can see that and well, go on with your research."

Miyako was doing her reading as she had promptly stated in the summer house, well, she _was_ reading it but then, she switched to reading _Howl_ by James Lee, it was recommended by one of her classmates in English Literature, saying it was simple but definitely worth reading. If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't have picked it up, Miyako wasn't the type to read anything supernatural after all, and anyway it had a sense of romance in it.

Of course, in an effort to hide her current reading material, she used the removable paper cover of her English reading on top of the actual cover of Howl, it was almost distinctively the same size; so, Momoko probably wouldn't notice, _probably._

Meanwhile, Momoko was looking through one of the books that was sort of older-looking and the pages were more yellow compared to the rest. Flipping many pages, she looked through the information about the transformation and even the importance of the phases of the moon. There were explanations on the alpha of the pack, the betas and even the omegas. The _countries_ they originated from and places they were spiritually attracted to (the writer was either one or had known one, no one could say so much without sounding like pure bullcrap.).

And weirdly enough, the myth of the vampires hating on the werewolves and vice versa was apparently _wrong_ according to this book. Momoko's eyebrows scrunched as she had already read several other books on the matter but all of them said that the myth was _real_. Not only that, frustratingly there was no lead on _how_ and _who_ could be the werewolf that was related to the case. She wasn't all that ready to accept the supernatural just yet, it's a bit too much and too fast then.

Anyway, she noticed someone scribbled right at the edge of of the yellowish pages and it said, _Vampires just couldn't stand their stink. _She made a quick connection that _their_ was probably werewolves. She needed to take note of these scribbled notes. Hence, the photo-snapping session began as she read through.

Exasperated, she just flipped quickly through the pages quickly before something caught her pink eyes. It was a pink slip, or well, a flyer?

And on it, written in a beautiful script print was:

**_Ouran High School Host Club,_**

_Music Room #3,_

_Ouran Academy,_

_89769, New Townsville,_

_Japan._

_Open for the general view on 12th to 13th September 2010 during Ouran Fair._

_Young ladies are encouraged to come as they will be very well taken care of by our hosts._

**_Our Motto: We Will Do Anything In Our Power to Please and Make Our Ladies Happy._**

_Come and be pampered by our very capable hosts._

_If interested you may contact:_

**_Kyouya Ootori (Vice President)_**

**_+082 412 3650_**

And at the back of it, someone had written something with a very scratchy handwriting.

It said, _Hitaachin Twins_.

She was stumped, she really was. Who were the Hitaachin Twins? What have they got to do with the book on _werewolves_? Not bothering with more questions in her head, there was no need to think that the only way to find out is to probably go to the school itself and find out for herself.

But really, are those twins werewolves? Or are they related to any werewolves?

She had to tell Brick, somehow, she thought it'd be safer if the boys came along on this one, _a host club_, _whatever could that be?_

Wait, she would have to find out if the academy was even open,, since it's like the holidays then. '_We can always do a detour before school starts, but wait no, that won't _work.'

"Momoko-chan, what's that you're holding?"

"It's a flyer I found in this book."

"Lemme take a look?" said Miyako as she took the flyer, smoothening it on the table. "_Kyouya Ootori_. I feel as if I have ever heard of him, from somewhere."

"Hm, look at the back of the flyer Miya-chan."

"_Hitaachin Twins. Hitaachin... _Wait! I know this name. This family actually. Their family is in the fashion business since decades ago. They're one of the top industries in the fashion world! Plus, the kids modelled for some of the clothing, I think. I might have met them before..."

"Wait, so they are in the fashion industry, what's that got to do with anything supernatural?"

"Obviously, I wouldn't know. But I am guessing that Kyouya Ootori is from the Ootori family, the one that manages a chain of hospitals? And any other medical institutions in Japan? Almost all of it, really."

"Ouran Academy..."

"I think Mike schools there. Do you want me to give him a call Momoko-chan?"

"Oh yes, please do. I know it's stupid but I think we should meet this club and ask them a few things, I mean, what's the harm right?"

"True, plus I don't see how they are involved with anything supernatural anyway. Might be nice to visit the school. A detour."

"Well, yeah you can put it that way if you want, Miya-chan."

"Now, to see if I still have his number," said Miyako, scrolling through her contacts. She looked up and saw that Momoko raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"I don't remember you changing your number or phones for that matter."

"I didn't. Mike was an old flame, back when I was fourteen, I think."

"And just how did this boy escape both of Kaoru and my sight?"

"He didn't, you've met him actually."

"We did?"

"Yeah, he was a jock of his academy, well, a nice jock compared to the rest."

"Still not ringing any bells Miya."

"He was a dorky but muscular type? Brown hair? Brown eyes? Was always wearing a varsity jacket?"

"Oh, I know him. _Michael_. He was a sweet one, why did you break up with him?"

"Yes, Michael, all this time I called him Mike, and you don't remember him _as Mike_, but instead, _Michael,_ which is such a normal name, rings a bell and lead it back to my Mike. Momoko, _really_?"

"Well, I was never one for nicknames when it comes to people I don't particularly care about, Miya."

Sighing, "We broke up because it wasn't working out with the long distance and apparently he felt paranoid that a bunch of other guys are after me, things like that. I got super annoyed and super worn out after a while; _so_ I ended it."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Really, that's your reply?"

"What? Boys do get insecure over you sweet Miya, you're more than they could ever deserve."

"You're just _saying_ that because I am your best friend."

"Perhaps, but I do think no one deserves you."

"Right, except for you and Kaoru."

"Exactly sweetie, now call dear kind Michael and tell him we want to stop by tomorrow at his school."

"Do you think it's open?"

"He might open it for you, sweetheart."

"_Not funny_!"

"Just saying."

* * *

_Incoming Call Conversation_

"Mike?"

"Miyako? I didn't expect you to call today or _any day_ to be honest."

"Well, yeah, I am! My girls and I want to visit Ouran Academy, your place, right?"

"Hm yeah, it's where I study. But why though? Any particular reason that I should know?"

"Well, we heard of this particularly _interesting club_-"

"The _Host Club_."

"Hm yeah, how did you guess?"

"Apparently, they are _quite_ popular with the ladies."

"Are they?"

"Yeah, I don't think any of them is your type though Miyako, just a heads up," replied Mike, with a bit of a bitter taste in his mouth.

"_No_, it's not what you think. Momoko wants to... Interview them."

At the background, Momoko raised another eyebrow at her blonde friend as she flipped through the old book again.

"An _interview_?"

"Yeah, one of the members is Kyouya Ootori, which she was interested in interviewing as she had heard of plenty of his achievements," she tried bluffing, and hoped with all her little heart that he'd fall for it, she was never good at this. Kaoru was the one who was brilliant at lying through her teeth. Where was the Raven anyway?

"Ah yeah, the guy is quite brilliant I guess, hm. Well that settles it, we'll meet tomorrow in front of the academy, at the gates!"

Suppressing a breath of relief she answered, "Yes, that would be _brilliant,_ Mike!", unbeknownst to her, the boy was already blushing to his ears.

"Yeah, no problem Miyako, see you!"

"Bye!"

And with a click, the phone call ended.

* * *

"There, we have a date with Mike tomorrow at Ouran Academy. I don't know why I went through with this."

"So they _do_ have school tomorrow, they must be following the British studying sessions."

"I guess so. By the way, you owe me for this, for this _date_."

" Just for calling your ex? C'mon Miya, it was _just_ a call."

"Right, I am not as conceited as most but I'll tell you this. Mike is one of those exes I rather not experience again. And believe me, he will be a pain_ for me_ (!) not you, tomorrow. So you _owe_ me one."

"Huh I was under an impression that you never hated any of them."

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I fancy meeting any of them again. Especially Michael. He was distinctively... _C__lingy_, I suppose would be the right term."

"Reasons to date students outside the academy, huh?"

"Exactly. And Momoko?"

"Yes?"

"Mike might have said this host club of yours is quite popular with the ladies."

"A bunch of _handsome_ blokes? I think that'd be the perfect side-dish to our detour."

"Hm, I guess you're right about that."

"Do you think this Kyouya is on the internet?"

"There's nothing wrong with checking it out."

"Right, do you mind doing this for me? I need to read this book as thoroughly as I could, there might be more clues on this, other than the flyer."

"Sure, I don't see a reason not to deny you, my readings are a _bore_ anyway."

* * *

20th December 2014, 2.45 a.m. (Last Night)

"Ne, Momoko-chan, I could see a darkish stain on your sweater," commented Miyako as she touched the spot and stained her own fingers.

"Oh, it must be the man's blood from just now," she blurted out, not sure if she should apologize for being blunt or just keep her mouth shut as everyone in the carriage just looked at her promptly before going about their own business.

"Gomenasai," she said, looking at her two friends who looked worriedly at her direction as Miyako quickly wiped off her fingers with a handkerchief.

"Ne, you don't have to apologize Momoko-chan," said Miyako soothingly as she clinged to one of the redhead's slim arms.

"She's right Momoko, here have my jacket," Kaoru offered as she untied her lime green sweater, handing it to the pink-eyed girl.

"Arigatou Kaoru-san," muttered Momoko, although her eyes were spacing out, looking as faraway as Neverland.

They were in a train, departing for New Townsville.

"Ne, Momoko-chan, can we stay at the summer house for tonight, I don't think I can go home in this state."

"Ah, sure, you too Kaoru?" queried the redhead, looking at the raven's direction.

"Yeah, I am too tired to deal with home, right now."

"Well then, I'll call a taxi to pick us up at the station."

"Oh, are you going to call Terry-san!" squeaked Miyako as she didn't want to make a scene in the carriage.

"Hm, yeah. He _is_ our usual call during times like this. Is that okay?"

"No, no, I mean. It'd be nice to see him! He is such a friendly face!" said a very delighted Miyako.

"Ah Miyako, are you saying that just because he is the only one who treated you fairly just like any other girl?" commented a snide Kaoru,

"...Maybe," was the blonde's timid reply.

"Thought so. The bloke is a good guy," stated Kaoru, approving Terry, weirdly enough.

The two girls chatted on about Terry while Momoko made her phone call to him.

* * *

"Gomen Terry-san, my girls and I need a ride from the train station to the summer house in a few minutes."

"Ne, why are you out so late, Momoko-chan?" replied Terry with a husky voice, followed by a yawn.

"Ah, Terry-san, were you asleep? Gomen! I'll just call the Taxi Agency or something!"

"Now now, don't be silly Momoko-chan, I'll pick you girls up at the station, stay put!"

"Are you sure Terry-san?"

"Haaaaaai, I'll be there. Don't you worry dear Momoko-chan."

"Hai," was her gentle reply, as she turned her back on her friends, hiding the oncoming blush.

* * *

"Wow that's a long call for a ride huh?" commented Kaoru as she narrowed her eyes and smirked at the redhead's direction.

"Stop it Kaoru-chan! You're making her blush!"

"No, I'm not blushing!" she muttered, her face feeling hotter than ever.

"U-huh said the tomato to the potato."

Miyako giggled at the redhead, as she thought of the small crush Momoko has had on Terry from the very beginning. "Wait, Kaoru, did you imply I'm the _potato_."

"Ne Miyako we'd have to call our parents to tell them where we're going, and the professor!" exclaimed Kaoru, dismissing the blonde's question completely.

* * *

_3rd December 2012, Summer House_

_They were fourteen years old that year and Momoko was in the summer house with her Hannah, coming up with new recipes to make sweets, her favorite thing in the whole world, other than her manga and books. __Then, there was knocks on the backdoor, and Hannah excitedly exclaimed, "Terry-kun is here!" to which Momoko raised her eyebrow, as she never heard of him from her Hannah before._

_A boy emerged from the backdoor, holding a huge paper bag filled with grocery items that Hannah probably ordered for. He had red eyes and silver hair, with a friendly smile that brought warmth to her tiny heart._

_A worn out leather jacket and dirty converses._

_That's how she remembered him. The boy who sent the groceries with a gentle loving smile towards Hannah. He had hardly noticed her presence in the kitchen as he thanked Hannah for paying him and said his goodbyes. _

_He didn't notice her, but she noticed him. After all, those dazzling red eyes took her in the moment she laid hers on his. Little did Momoko knew, she was falling for the stranger for the first time. It was love at first sight, commented Miyako, the next day._

_It was an accident that they met the next time. To be more specific, he saved her from a horrid accident in a rapid flowing river. It was embarrassing to be saved by him, when she was clever enough to not go near the river in the first place but fate had other plans, _obviously_._

_She was caught off-guard when the wind blew too hard and she somehow fell into the rapid flow of the river. Predictably, she couldn't swim her way out of the river when it was way too rapid, not with her small physique. Fatefully, her cries were heard by the silver-haired boy who was playing a kite nearby with a smaller child, his brother? Maybe?_

_He was bigger and stronger. It took him some time to get her back to the riverbank but he did. She even got the honour to be done CPR upon by the silver-haired stranger. She was saved by him, from the rapid flowing river. It was so heroic of him, and he was so nice about it._

_Terry-kun brought her to the hospital and even called Hannah for her. Staying with her the whole time the doctors checked on her and bringing her warm food and drinks. He even got her hot chocolate, her favorite, but she knew he didn't know that and it was just a coincidence. However, it was nice of him to buy her favorite warm drink, even if he _didn't know_._

_From that day on, Momoko had developed quite an attachment towards Terry, not that anyone could blame her, the boy was a kind soul with beautiful looks. Anyone would've done the same and there are many who did._

_She stayed in contact with him by buying groceries from his uncle's store and also helping him out in the store whenever she could. Holiday breaks were always Terry-filled as she wanted to get to know him more and even better than anyone else. Nevertheless, despite her effort, she could only say that she only knew what everyone else knew, she only knew him as Terry Arai, the grocery boy who then learned to be a cab driver afterwards. _

_Arai-kun was not one for studying, he couldn't stand it, which lead him to becoming a very reliable taxi driver who was wanted and loved by his clients all over town and the town after._

_After all, his services include a kind smile and a very comfortable taxi which prioritizes cleanliness and your moods. Never once did Arai-kun ever stepped on anyone's toes even if a lot of his clients already did him in._

_Thoroughly a gentleman._

_And that's how Momoko knew that a gentleman was not someone with just social graces and money, in fact, it's not about the money or social status. It's about mannerism and a kind attitude. Basic chivalry._

_Honestly, who could blame the poor redhead?_

* * *

21st December 2014, 3.00 a.m. (Train Station)

They waited for him at the entrance of the station.

Kaoru was yawning in boredom, while Miyako kept tip-toeing to see if their ride was here. Both of them noticed Momoko's anxious foot-tapping on the pavement.

"Momoko, you gotta chill for a sec, you might crack the pavement at this rate," muttered Kaoru.

"I _am_ relaxed, Kaoru."

"Yeah, and I'm a Beauty Queen."

"Girls, I _see_ him!"

"Thank the Heavens, my back is hurting!"

He drove into the area, a huge grin could be seen on his face even at their distance. Stopping right in front of them, he gallantly opened the doors for them before they could even move forward.

"Welcome to New Townsville, miladies."

"Nice timing Terry, my back was already hurting from the party!" exclaimed Kaoru as she climbed in first without any hesitation compared to the quiet redhead.

"Ah, a party at Citiesville, what a way to spend the holidays girls! I approve!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes, Terry, it was so _nice and kind_ of you to pick us up! Even at this ungodly hour!" said Miyako, giving a beauteous smile at the red-eyed boy before climbing into the taxi.

"Miss Momoko? Are you coming with us?" he asked, mockingly polite at the redhead, his eyes were so playful.

"Ah yes, of course!" she exclaimed softly, blushing.

She took a peak at his face and she was greeted with that soft smile that somehow she thought was always meant for only her. Really, she should just stab herself in the eye right about now.

* * *

At the summer house, Miyako got into her room that was prepared by Momoko to her liking as she often stayed there during the holidays when the blonde was not off to somewhere abroad.

She liked her room there. It was not too big and not too small. Spacious and cozy.

The walls were baby blue and the furnitures were painted white. The redhead really did know her well.

Flopping onto her comfy blue and bubble pink bed, she laid on her stomach as she thought of the party. It was a shame, she thought, as the party was just as good as it had been said by other students, it was just the ending that was bad. Who knew someone would get murdered, right?

She shivered as she remembered the face of the victim, pale and rigid with shock. She pitied his family and friends that head to deal with his death, she prayed that they all got the closure they deserved in this world. Also, she hoped that no matter what the soul of the victim would fine peace in the afterlife.

It was so sad, and so horrid to think about it. She knew murderers existed, don't get her wrong, it's just that she finally met a victim of one, and hopefully, she will never meet another or the murderers themselves. It made reality look harder and crueler than she needed to know.

Sighing, she undressed herself and took a cold shower to get rid of the feeling of cold sweat covering her pale skin.

Slipping into a nightgown, she drowsily let her head touched the fluffy pillows and like a magical touch of the said pillow, her body went into a deep slumber.

* * *

It was past midnight when they got to the summer house and Kaoru's stomach was growling hungrily as she had not eaten a single thing when she was at the party, all she found was soft drinks as well as punch and obviously, that wasn't going to satisfy her hunger on any other day either.

After showering and wearing PJs that she had in her own room, she went downstairs, tiptoeing, careful not to wake up Hannah who was sleeping soundly in her room which was next to the kitchen. Kaoru could hear soft snores that became a comforting lullaby of a sort as she grew up as a teen. Hannah was like a surrogate mother to her.

Quietly, she entered the kitchen to only be greeted by Momoko who was nibbling on cookies from the tin Hannah always filled with goodies.

"Eh? I guess I am not the only one who had gone hungry in that party."

"As if there was any food? I think. I only saw punch and soft drinks and well, some alcohol."

"Ah yeah, the punch has a tinsy bit of alcohol too if you're wondering, though I stayed away from them."

"I'm glad I stayed away then. She really does know how to throw a party, I give her that."

"Who knew we'd bumped into them, right?"

"The boys?"

"Yeah, who else am I referring to?"

"Y-yeah, you're right," Momoko muttered, thanking the Heavens that the kitchen was dimly lighted then, her cheeks felt as if they were going to burn.

"Hey, did something happened between the redheads that I obviously don't know about?" Kaoru questioned her, pulling that 'I can see right through you' stare.

"N-no. Nothing happened!"

"_That's not what it sounds like!_"

"We just danced! That was it."

"Wow, he must be a really good dancer to sway you, with you being a dancer and your little crush on Terry."

"Wait what! Terry? No! I d-don't have a crush on him!"

"That's what you say, _but_ that's definitely what we saw _every_ time we see you hanging around him," chuckled Kaoru.

Momoko pouted into her mug of hot chocolate as Kaoru kept chuckling at her, "Momo, there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's normal and Terry _is_ a good guy."

"Well, that and it's _never_ gonna happen anyway," the redhead replied, a frown etched on her face.

"And why _not_?"

"He barely notices me, he notices Miyako more to be honest, I think."

"Well, let's be honest, everyone notices Miyako whether they want to or not, but you, you are quite an attention grabber yourself. And I don't think what you say is true anyway, he probably does notice you but after years, he is just _used_ to you."

"I overstayed my welcome, huh?" she responded, a bit too bitter for her own taste.

"Plenty of other guys out there."

"Like who?" she asked out of habit, not really expecting an answer but she was greeted with one, this time. "Brick."

"A redhead to match my gingerness?"

"Well, that and the fact you guys seemed to enjoy each other's presence."

"Hn, I don't think it will happen."

"That's what you always say and anyway, he _is_ hot."

"Kaoru!"

"He is."

"You don't have to put it so bluntly!"

"Who the heck do you think you're talking to? Miya? I am the Queen of Bluntness. It's one of my life-long goals to have that title put upon me. Wait, do you think Westfield would consider making one up?"

"Doubt it. I wouldn't allow it!"

Sighing, she shook her head but she couldn't deny to herself that Brick have entered her mind more than once ever since she had met him, more than she would care to admit at that.

The boy who danced her, unwittingly sway her by her feet and made her knees weak. He even knew how to catch her and guide her through it. What a bastard. He didn't have to. He shouldn't have to, and he didn't look like someone who would have done it. Despite it all, _he did._

_Really, he's such a twat._

Language, Momoko.

* * *

21st December 2014, 9.20 a.m. (The Forest)

"So Butterbutt, what did the fiesty redhead say?"

"She said okay to clue-hunting in the forest," Kaoru replied, smirking with her eyes glinting at the sight of the forest that kept _many, many_ secrets from them. She'd like to think they did and it was the reason she decided to ignore his nickname for her best friend.

"Then off we go like Hansel and Gretel, but without the bread crumbs of course."

"Aren't you a fabled guy."

"I like fairy tales."

"I'm sure you do."

"Yeah, especially ones with witches in them!"

"That's like every one of them."

"Not in Heidi, though."

"I can't _believe_ you even know that book to be honest."

"Well, believe it _But-ter-cup_."

They both went in side by side, not noticing the rhythm they fell into as they walked together, looking around the forest. The birds were chirping and you could hears the swishes of the grass and bushes by the gentle breeze.

Suddenly, they could feel a quick motion behind them, as if someone just ran past them. Really quickly as they couldn't see anyone in the vicinity that their vision could able them to see.

"What was that?" said Kaoru, her voice so low, it was almost gravelly.

"It's the wind."

"Right, when has the wind, has really been the wind, Butch?"

"In _movies,_ it's _usually_ not the wind. As much as I hate to admit it, but _we_ are in the real world; _therefore_, it's the _wind_. Period."

"Did you just use the word 'therefore' with me?"

"Yes, I do know the English Language."

"Who knew you were the type to do so, though."

"I am never what _anyone_ expects, and I like to keep it that way, thank you very much."

"Huh, _right_. I guess you've a point there mate_._"

But really, he was starting to grow on her.

* * *

And I guess that't the end of Chapter 4. Sorry if you had been waiting :( (11 or 12 days)

Although, I have reasons to believe that none of you were ha ha ha, anyway g'day! Review, if you may.

Do you guys need it to be more upbeat or something? Or is this too bland?


End file.
